Hunger
by Cabriel
Summary: The Hellsing Institution faces a new evil and chaos and destruction will envelop all England. And only three immortals can stop the ultimate evil from reviving.
1. Sol

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing.  
  
Hunger  
  
.  
  
Prologue.  
  
Hellsing Castle was intimidating to the eyes of a young man who stood by the gates. Holding a sealed envelope, the man presented it to the guard on duty. As the guard phoned in to be advised, the man looked at the castle but showed no signs of emotion.  
  
Here he would start a new life.  
  
"Sir Integra Hellsing will see you now," the guard said. Nodding, the young man entered the gates and placed his future to fate.  
  
**  
  
A pair of red eyes followed the young man as he entered the doors of the main hall. His lips turned into a smile as he watched the young man enter Hellsing's office.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Master?" Celes Victoria asked as she came up behind him.  
  
Alucard only chuckled and smiled at her.  
  
"The hunt has just gotten interesting," the vampire chuckled and disappeared into the shadows. Leaving Celes blinking in confusion.  
  
.  
  
Chapter I: Sol  
  
.  
  
Sir Integra Hellsing read the letter in her usual deadpan manner but inwardly, she was surprised. She looked at the young man in front of her in scrutiny.  
  
Sol Aries Helios, that was his name. He stood at six feet and was standing in full attention. His dark brown hair was long and tied into a ponytail. His amethyst eyes seemed distant but she was fully aware that he was totally alert.  
  
Walter Von Krum, Hellsing's steward, was smiling and he studied the man. Hellsing, looked at her steward in question.  
  
"Will you excuse us?" Integra said and the young man complied with a courteous bow and exited the office. "Who is Sir Helios?" she immediately asked Walter as soon as the door had closed.  
  
"You do not remember him?" Walter smiled. "You used to play with him when you were about eight. He was eighteen then." Integra frowned in thought. In a few minutes, her eyes widened in recognition.  
  
"Meteo?" she asked. Walter nodded and smiled.  
  
"He was one of the best we had," he smiled in memory. The truth was, he admired the young man then and was proud to have fought by his side.  
  
"Where is he?" Integra smiled as she remembered her friend. He was the only one to make her laugh. She will not admit it but she had a crush on Meteo. He was the epitome of an angel. He was kind, caring and sweet at the same time he had these rippling muscles that... she didn't want to delve into that right not.  
  
"Your father did not tell you?" Walter asked in shock. "No, of course he didn't."  
  
"Didn't tell me what?" her voice was grave. She didn't like secrets, especially if it concerned her.  
  
"Meteo died on a mission," Walter's face fell. But Integra's shock could not be compared. Almost immediately, she once again wore her mask and removed all emotions in her face.  
  
"How did it happen?" she asked. Walter was reluctant to answer but he felt it was time to tell her the truth.  
  
"He was assassinated by the Iscariot foundation while we were eradicating a hoard of vampires," Walter waited for the outburst but it never came.  
  
"I see," she said as she reread the letter. "He said in this letter that this man, Sol I believe, was his ward and by dutiful honor he was to take Meteo's place in the institution. What do you think?" she asked.  
  
"He has got potential," Walter said as he walked towards the door. "I believe we should give him a chance."  
  
"Then we should let him prove himself," Integra said as she folded the letter and kept it in her desk.  
  
**  
  
Celes Victoria was curious about the young man who had just left Hellsing's office. Once she had her eyes on him, it was extremely hard to pull them away. He was a young as her, or rather, as young the day she crossed over.  
  
"You are interested in him," the eerie voice of her master entered her mind. Celes only blushed in his accusation.  
  
"There is something about him, my master," Celes admitted. It was hard not keep any secrets from him.  
  
"Indeed," with that she no longer felt his presence. Looking at the young man as Walter led him to the dungeons, Celes sighed and left.  
  
There was something about him indeed.  
  
.  
  
End of 1.  
  
A/n: Please be gentle. This is my first Hellsing fic and I'm threading in unfamiliar waters. 


	2. Acceptance

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing.  
  
.  
  
Chapter II: Acceptance  
  
.  
  
Celes stirred in her sleep. For some strange reason, she could hear the pounding of a person's heart. Even in the closed lid of her coffin.  
  
And for some strange reason, that heart belonged to the young man she had earlier spied with her ruby orbs. She stirred and turned and finally opened the lid of her coffin. She sat up almost out of breath and tried to steady herself.  
  
Which was extremely hard to do for a moment.  
  
"I told you do drink the blood," Alucard's voice reprimanded her. Sighing, Celes looked at the pack of medical blood on her table with distaste but a renewed lust for it.  
  
"What is happening?" Celes asked, not expecting an answer. But she was given one anyway.  
  
"A side effect from not feeding on blood," Alucard said. "The bloodlust grows with every second you tarry. And soon, you will attack the first human you will see." There was wisdom in the vampire's words that the former policewoman could not disagree. The next words of her master chilled her into consideration.  
  
"Your bloodlust heightens with your own carnal lust," Celes could not believe what she was hearing.  
  
"What do you mean, master?" she asked but she knew perfectly well what he meant.  
  
"The first victim of your refusal to feed will be the young man you have set your eyes upon," he laughed. "He would make a fine addition to our little 'family'."  
  
"Master!" Celes frowned. How could he insinuate something like that? The lad was too young to join the vampire ranks. But when she thought of it, she was too.  
  
The longer she thought of it, the longer the idea was beginning to appeal to her.  
  
Shaking all thoughts from her head, she tried to get back to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Sol was already inside the target range for his first orientation. And he was getting uncomfortable.  
  
In reality, he was just seventeen years of age. He had no inkling on what the Hellsing Institute does or why he was here. He was only sent here by the final wishes of his mentor that he obeyed. Even though it was given to him through an old letter.  
  
Seven people were using the target range. All of them were using automatic weapons. He seemed intimidated with the professionals that he thought was better than him as they hit every target with ease and precision. He had minimal experience with guns and he preferred the method his mentor had taught him.  
  
Sighing, he decided to try for he knew they would force him to use the blasted contraption. Opening the weapons locker, he took out a MP5 navy but one of the men approached him and handed him a rather large rifle. Sol blinked as the squad leader presented him with the heavy weapon. Looking around, he saw that the other men were egging him to take the weapon.  
  
Sighing, Sol took the gun and he almost dropped it for he was not ready for its weight. The other soldiers snickered and the squad leader patted his shoulder and left. Sighing, Sol hefted the gun and walked toward one of the empty slots.  
  
A gentle hand on his shoulder stopped him. Turning around, his heart stopped as he saw the loveliest woman he had ever seen. Her blond hair flows like a waterfall of yellow and her ruby like eyes were shining in the glimmer of the light. Glancing down, she was wearing a uniform that hugged her every curve and left little to the imagination.  
  
Standing straight, his face was passive as he waited for what his senior has to say.  
  
"Relax, soldier. I'm not going to eat you," she said in a sweet voice but Sol was nervous to her last statement. He was disturbed by the way she had said that. It was like she didn't mean it.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am," he saluted making her giggle. She then turned towards the practicing soldiers.  
  
"The Captain's ordered a briefing," she told the men in an official tone. The squad leader nodded and ordered the men out of the room. Sol was about to follow but she placed a hand on his chest to stop him.  
  
"You are still in training," she said as the last soldier left the room.  
  
Sol became very uncomfortable. Alone in a room with a lovely woman who, in his mind must be a good fighter with the aura she was emanating. When she smiled at him, all he saw was an alluring woman who saw sweet and innocent.  
  
"Let me introduce myself," she smiled. "I am Celes Victoria. I have been assigned to be your instructor. Meet me at noon in the dungeons. Until then, you are free to use the range." With a final smile, she left Sol alone.  
  
And she left him alone confused, disoriented and rather awed by her.  
  
**  
  
"He does not seem so special," Sir Integra Hellsing said as she watched the spectacle in the target range with a surveillance camera. Walter, only smiled.  
  
"Appearances could be deceiving," he said as he watched the monitor. But Hellsing seemed unconvinced.  
  
"Was it wise to assign her to him?" Hellsing asked. "She seemed a little too friendly."  
  
"Everything will work out fine," Walter promised her. Integra smirked and turned off the monitor.  
  
**  
  
Hidden in the shadows, Alucard watched the young man as he tried to figure out the mechanisms of the rifle. The vampire smiled as the young man struggled with the rifle. When he fired the rifle on the target, the force of the kick made him tumble to the ground.  
  
With a chuckle, Alucard left the young man to his devices.  
  
The vampire was entertained with his performance.  
  
.  
  
End of 2  
  
.  
  
A/n: Please review. What did you think of it? 


	3. First Lesson

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing.  
  
.  
  
Chapter III: First Lesson.  
  
.  
  
Celes Victoria could believe that she had come on to the new guy. It was like she had a different personality when she was close to him. It was like she was seducing him like a vixen to an innocent. The worse thing was, she liked it.  
  
It was like she was alive again as her blood pumped faster and her breath shortened as she smelled his sweet fragrance. Unbelievably, he smelled good, unlike her other teammates. He smelled of flowers and not of sweat. With the stench out of the way, she could smell his blood as it flowed through his veins.  
  
It excited her in such ways that she never imagined before. Was it that she lusts for his blood or was it something else. Something more.  
  
Something she needed.  
  
And what she needed was approaching her room.  
  
Brushing away all her thought of him, she steadied herself. She had sensed him when he had entered the dungeons. His footsteps were like music to her as she heard the footfalls in synchronization with his heart.  
  
A knock on her door told her that he was already there.  
  
"Come in," she said. The door opened and the one she was waiting for entered her room rather timidly. It was like he was nervous around her.  
  
"Sol Aries Helios reporting as ordered," he saluted. Celes smiled and offered him a seat. Sol was reluctant but obeyed.  
  
"So, we should get to the basics then," Celes said as she desperately tried to focus on her discussion. But all she thought of was the young man in front of her and how delicious he looked.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she focused on her lesson and not on him.  
  
And it took all the will power she could muster to do just that.  
  
***  
  
Sir Integra Hellsing was dismayed at the young man that Meteo sent her. He looked like a total klutz and cannot handle a rifle well. He is no use to the Institute if he was like that. It was likely that he would get the others killed one way or the other.  
  
But she could not turn down a friend. Even if that friend was long gone. She had no ill feelings with the lad other than the fact that he was likely to get killed and a few others with him.  
  
The truth was, she had doubts about the lad's abilities, if he had any to begin with. But her steward's reaction to him was strange and his warning that appearances could be deceiving. She should know this best for with dealing with various people, she had seen through the façade and saw their true selves.  
  
Especially those of the Iscariot Foundation. They have been quiet these past months. A little TOO quiet for her tastes. They were up to something but she didn't know what.  
  
And that sense of vulnerability annoyed her.  
  
Any kind of weakness is intolerable.  
  
She must find a way to make Sol strong or make him leave. She must rather prefer the former. Suddenly, she heard a familiar chuckle and Alucard the immortal entered the room through the shadows.  
  
"What is it?" she asked curtly.  
  
"You seemed irritated," he said as he sneered. Hellsing growled and swiveled her chair.  
  
"It is not of your concern," she said but Alucard smiled even more.  
  
"Do you know who your father's best agent was?" the vampire asked as he looked at the portrait of Lord Hellsing. With a frown of curiosity, Integra looked at him.  
  
"You, perhaps?" she asked in sarcasm. Alucard chuckled and shook his head.  
  
"I am his best warrior but there is someone else who can match me as I am now," Alucard smiled. "But he can't match me when you remove my restraints."  
  
"You jest," Integra was really curious now. "Walter can do that?" Alucard laughed out loud.  
  
"The Angel of Death is good but he cannot match your friend," he said. "The boy's mentor was the best in hunting and killing vampires."  
  
Finally, it dawned on her.  
  
"Meteo," she whispered. "He didn't seem like a hunter."  
  
"Exactly," Alucard smiled. "His family's style was decoy. They make themselves known as careless and carefree people. Seeming as easy prey, they wait to be approached by a vampire and strike."  
  
"Were you a victim?" Hellsing asked.  
  
"No," the vampire smirked. "But I have seen hundreds fall to the wiles of the Helios." Frowning in thought, Hellsing blinked as an idea had occurred to her.  
  
"You mean he is deliberately acting like a klutz?" she asked. But Alucard's expression gave no hint on what he was thinking. Still, Integra was not convinced.  
  
But she had in idea how to remove all her doubts.  
  
***  
  
It was sundown when Sol had finished his briefing. Grueling hours learning all that is necessary. But Celes has hinted some of her favorite things, was that, too, necessary?  
  
Celes Victoria. Sol sighed as he played the name in his mind. Never has anyone had an effect on him like she did.  
  
It was like... he could not place it. And he would not think of it anymore. But it was really hard not to do so.  
  
How can this be? He was only in the Hellsing Institute for only a day and a half and he has these strange feelings for his senior.  
  
He pondered at this as the last of the sun's light disappeared into the horizon.  
  
The day has ended and the night has begun.  
  
And he could smell blood.  
  
Vampire blood.  
  
"Sol?" Sol literally jumped up at the sound of his name. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice anyone came up to him. Calming down, he turned around and he tensed up. The object of his confusion was standing beside him with a smile.  
  
"How did you do that?" Sol asked. Celes Victoria giggled and looked at the twilight sky.  
  
"It took a while but I could creep up to someone without even trying," she said. Celes was nervous when she was with him. It was like she didn't know how to act around him. "Lovely night, isn't it?" she asked, trying to start a conversation.  
  
Sol breathed in deeply and looked at the sky.  
  
"It should not be wasted," he said. He didn't know where that statement came from and the didn't gave a damn just at that moment. "Care for a walk?"  
  
Blinking in surprise, Celes smiled and looked at the sky.  
  
"I would love that."  
  
Suddenly, the day wasn't too bad after all for Sol.  
  
***  
  
Sir Integra Hellsing watched from her window hiding in the drapes as Celes and Sol walk around her grounds actively deep in a conversation. She smirked as she didn't like what she saw.  
  
Hellsing suddenly blinked in surprise as she thought, even for one brief moment, that Sol had looked in her direction. It was not a look of chance but a look that told her that he knew she was watching.  
  
To any other normal person, it would seem like a simple glance. But Integra trained her self to notice such subtleties in a person.  
  
Maybe he wasn't what he seemed after all.  
  
.  
  
End of 3  
  
A/n: He guys, I need you honest opinion in this. Thanks. 


	4. The First Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing  
  
.  
  
Chapter IV: First Night  
  
.  
  
The call came in at exactly midnight.  
  
Squad B had already been assembled and Victoria prepared herself for another hunt. But she was deeply concerned and confused as to why Sol was in formation. He was not even formally trained yet so why was he there?  
  
She didn't have time to get an answer for they were already ready to mobilize and with the final order from Hellsing, they were on their way.  
  
Celes observed the actions of Sol, or the lack of it. He was passive and unresponsive.  
  
He was nervous as hell.  
  
Who wouldn't be if you were thrown into a mission without even the basic training? It was like throwing a baby into a pool to learn how to swim.  
  
And this pool has man-eating sharks waiting for their first prey. And Celes was afraid that the prey would be him.  
  
But he was HER prey. She will NOT let the other bloodsuckers have him. As far as she was concerned, he was her property.  
  
She blinked as she realized what she had just said. Since when did she have the right to claim him for her own?  
  
She smiled as she inwardly answered her own question: Since she first laid her eyes on him.  
  
Celes kept looking at Sol wondering what he was going through his mind. And every so often, she glances at the vein in his neck. She could hear the blood flow through it as his heart beat in perfect calmness. Calmness? Celes concentrated and had confirmed it. Sol's heart was beating thirty- five per minute. But that was half the average heart rate of a normal person.  
  
She also wondered how his heart sounded if he was in ecstasy or when he made love. She wanted to experience it first hand.  
  
Forcing her eyes away from him, she tried to clear her thoughts but to no avail. He was all that she could think of.  
  
Was she truly that hungry or was it another type of hunger she craves.  
  
She didn't have time to ponder on this for the transport stopped and the door opened.  
  
Falling in formation, the captain gave out the orders.  
  
"Intel says that there are three vampires inside the building," the captain said. Celes looked up to see and old building that seemed to be built during the First World War. "As to ghouls, we do not know. Our task is to eliminate all vampires and ghouls. Understand?"  
  
"Sir, yes sir!" the squad said in unison.  
  
"Good. Helios, Take point." Sol was momentarily dazed by this order but he obeyed. Taking out his pistol, he led the squad into the building. Celes glared at the captain but he just gave her an apologetic look and mouthed 'orders.' Sighing, Celes Victoria followed them in.  
  
Sol checked every corner for the undead before signaling to the others. He knew that the pointman was always the first to face the dangers ahead. Inwardly, he wished that he were still in training with the beautiful Celes Victoria.  
  
He sighed as he turned another corner but he already was facing the back of the head of a ghoul. Quickly hiding behind the wall, he signaled the others to wait.  
  
Celes was watching him with great nervousness. What if he dies and she didn't even feel the warmth of his lips and the heat of his blood? And why was she thinking of that? She cringed as she saw Sol tripped on a plant and dropped his gun. She sighed as she watched him pick himself up.  
  
Why did Hellsing make him take point? Was she eager to get him killed? She knew that the rest of the squad was groaning at his clumsiness.  
  
Suddenly, Sol squeezed the trigger and accidentally shot at their direction. Everyone ducked but Celes kept her ground. The bullet whizzed past her ear but she kept her eye on Sol. But something she heard made her look back. And what she saw, surprised her. She saw one of the targeted vampires disintegrate into a pile of dust. And where she was positioned was in the path of the bullet Sol had fired. But the vampire was not in Sol's line of sight. How did he now? Was it a fluke?" Looking at Sol, she saw him give her a sign of apology.  
  
This was going to be a long night.  
  
"What are you doing?" Celes asked as she walked towards him.  
  
"I have no idea," Sol said as he accidentally fired his gun again. This time there was a shriek before Celes turned to see another vampire turning to dust.  
  
Two down, one to go. Was he doing this on purpose or was he extremely lucky?  
  
"Sorry," he said sheepishly as he holstered the weapon. Celes wondered what damage he could do with her Halcyone. Probably a lot.  
  
They suddenly heard the moaning of the ghouls nearing them. Sol quickly drew his gun but it fired again and struck the fire extinguisher, making it explode and the force and shrapnel disintegrated a group of zombies.  
  
Celes looked at him in astonishment.  
  
"Oops," he weakly said as he holstered the gun. Celes didn't know what to think. Was he really that lucky?  
  
"I really need to keep an eye on you," Celes said as she sighed.  
  
"Sorry," he apologized. He was so cute looking that way that Celes evidently smiled.  
  
"Be careful," she said as she cocked her MP5. She signaled to the squad that she was taking him and they should go ahead. The squad leader, with a sigh of relief, nodded and went the other way. "Let's go," she said. As soon as she did, Sol tripped on his own foot and tumbled forward, bringing Celes with him to the floor.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" she shouted as she turned to face him, but when she did she found themselves in a very compromising position.  
  
Sol was in all fours and had her between his arms. One of his legs was in between hers, when you look at it one of her was in between his. Celes swallowed as she looked up to his apologetic but sweet face. After a few more second, Celes found her voice again.  
  
"Sol, if you keep doing this I'll have to think that you have an ulterior motive in your mind," she smirked as she tried to get up. Sol drew out his weapon and helped her up.  
  
"I'm truly sorry," he smiled sadly and walked away. Sighing, Celes was about to follow when she saw something shining from the corner of her eye. And what she saw shocked her.  
  
A silver arrow was imbedded in the wall where, only a moment ago, she was standing. Had it not been for Sol's trip, she would have been a shish kabob. Looking at Sol, she studied him. Studied him closely. And she noticed things that she didn't before.  
  
For one thing, Sol was holding the gun expertly, although it seemed like he was fumbling with it. And she realized that he was left-handed. It didn't seem peculiar, most people are lefties. Sol peered at a corner and the clip of his gun ejected and he bent down to pick it up. As he did, he accidentally fired his gun causing him to cringe in apology. Standing up, he reloaded the clip and cocked the gun.  
  
Celes wondered if his clumsiness was real or not. Sol motioned her to follow him as he disappeared into the corner. Celes smiled as she followed him, intrigued at her new find. She was liking him more by the second.  
  
As the hall ended, Celes was surprised to find an abandoned crossbow on top of a pile of dust. When she saw the arrow, she knew that it was the same one that nearly took her life a while ago.  
  
"This is Squad A leader to Celes," the radio crackled.  
  
"Go ahead," she said as she took the radio from her hip.  
  
"Building is clear, over," Celes frowned at the news. Did that mean that Sol had killed every vampire in the building? It was unbelievable. But the question was: Was it attributed to luck?  
  
"Make sure and regroup at the carrier, out," she said and replaced her radio on her belt.  
  
"Is it over?" he asked as he holstered his weapon. Celes smiled and nodded.  
  
"Good," Sol sighed as he rubbed his temples. "I don't think I can take more of this tonight. I'm a bundle of nerves."  
  
With that, Celes Victoria laughed.  
  
.  
  
End of 4 


	5. First Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing  
  
.  
  
Chapter V: First Date  
  
.  
  
Sir Integra Hellsing could not believe the report. Nor could she believe that Sol Aries Helios had survived the night.  
  
She attributed the whole incident to luck.  
  
But that did not ease her suspicions about him.  
  
"For a klutz, he has done admirably in his duty," Alucard said in a tease as he phased into Hellsing's office. Hellsing merely gave him a snort and reread the report.  
  
"Where is he?" she asked. The vampire chuckled and disappeared into the shadows.  
  
"He is watching the sunrise," his voice faded as he disappeared, leaving Sir Integra Hellsing alone with her thoughts.  
  
***  
  
Sol sighed as the sun came up. He always liked sunrises and sunsets. But time in between them are hell in his eyes. Wearing a pair of dark sunglasses, he went back inside, only to be stopped by the smiling Walter.  
  
"Your Lancaster will be ready in a few days, Master Sol," the steward said and Sol only bowed in response. Walking away, Walter couldn't help but notice a faint smile in the young man's lips.  
  
Celes Victoria noticed this exchange as she stood at the stairway leading to the dungeons. What was Lancaster? She asked herself as she looked at him.  
  
Then Sol noticed her and smiled. He walked towards her still holding that smile which made her feel lightheaded.  
  
"Hi," he said.  
  
"Good morning," Celes smiled at him. For a while nothing was said. They merely looked at each other, contented just at each other's company. Then, Sol took a deep breath and swallowed.  
  
"Are you free tonight?" he asked. Celes blinked in surprise. She was not expecting this.  
  
"If there is no call, yes. Why?" she asked curiously.  
  
I... ah...," Sol searched his pockets while he still looked at her. "I knew I had it somewhere," he said. Suddenly, with a flick of a wrist, two tickets appeared in his hand. "Here it is. There's a production of "Phantom of the Opera" tonight and... well... seeing that there are two tickets..."  
  
"Yes?" Celes smiled as she prodded. She knew that Sol was gathering great courage just to talk to her. And she found him cute as he fidgeted for the right word.  
  
"I was wondering of you would go out with me tonight," Sol said in one calm sentence. He said it with out a stutter and without pause. Celes also noticed that his heart had stopped as he waited for her answer.  
  
"I would love to," she said. She also heard his heart best again and he gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"Great," he smiled as he walked towards her. "It's.... formal. And we leave at seven..." Sol suddenly lost his steeping and slipped towards the depths of the dungeon. Celes gasped in concern as she saw him tumble on the stairs. She heard him grunting as he rolled over each step. Finally, he stopped at the end of the steps.  
  
"Are you okay?" Celes asked. She heard him groan in embarrassment as he gave her a thumbs up. Smiling at his plight, she then descended the steps to help him up.  
  
"You should really be careful," she said as she pulled him up. Sol was surprised at strength but did heed much attention.  
  
"I try," he smiled as he dusted his uniform. "Maybe that's why our boss wants to get rid of me."  
  
"That's not true," she was appalled at what he had said.  
  
"Then why did she send an inexperienced member of the team to the point?" he asked but shook his head. "Never mind. Seven?" he smiled.  
  
"Seven," she nodded in agreement. Sol smiled as he climbed the stairs. Celes watched him as he disappeared at the top of the steps. But not before walking into one of the suits of armor in display.  
  
Celes sighed and shook her head.  
  
***  
  
The sun was beginning to set in the horizon when Sol took out from the garage a silver Aston Martin that belonged to his mentor. Walter had maintained it throughout the years as a favor. And Sol thanked him greatly for this.  
  
Wearing a black tux, he looked suave and cool. But he felt the opposite. He was actually nervous as hell. He never had been to a date before. And not with a woman like Celes Victoria.  
  
There was something about her he could not place. Nor does he try. He just accepted what came in his direction and it happened that she came along.  
  
Then, the woman in his thoughts walked out the door.  
  
Sol, was speechless. Celes was wearing a red velvet dress that hugged her body tightly. A slit that traveled to her mid thigh made it possible for her to walk. Her heels made it look like she had more legs than she really has.  
  
Al he could do was swallow.  
  
"Good Evening, Mr. Bond," Celes teased. Sol blushed as he gazed at her. He never saw anyone looked so beautiful.  
  
But her joke could not be left unchallenged.  
  
"It is not my fault my mentor has some weird taste," he smiled as he opened the door for her.  
  
"Thank you," she said as she entered the vehicle. "This is elegant," she smiled. "I would consider your mentor weird if he uses a hearse for his daily use."  
  
Sol entered the car and started the engine.  
  
"It's in the garage," Sol sighed. "Walter said Master Meteo blew the engine trying to get to a family before a pack of vampires attacked them."  
  
"Did he reach them?" Celes asked but felt that something bothered him.  
  
"He found them alive."  
  
"And the vampires?" she asked.  
  
"They were killed by a hunter who got there before him," Sol smiled and looked at her. "Shall we?" With Cele's smile as a signal, Sol pulled out of Hellsing manor.  
  
***  
  
Sire Integra Hellsing watched the Aston Martin pull out and disappear into the city. All the while, wondering if she should have not let them go.  
  
It was a night of a full moon.  
  
And it was a night when vampires crave for blood.  
  
.  
  
end of 5. 


	6. Disasterous Outcome

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing.  
  
.  
  
Chapter VI: Disastrous outcome  
  
.  
  
By the middle of the third act, Celes Victoria was leaning comfortably on Sol with her head resting on the crook of his neck and his arm around her  
  
To some this would be romantic as Celes snuggled closer towards Sol who was relaxing to the music and trying not to get 'distracted' by Celes's lovely scent but failing miserably.  
  
But to Celes Victoria, it's something more.  
  
From time to time, she nudged at his neck as if to snuggle closer but the truth was she relished the scent of his blood from the vein in his neck. She could just picture his delicious blood flowing through the blood passage.  
  
And there were instances that she actually tried to lick his neck as if she could taste his blood if she did. It took her a considerable amount of will power not to make a spectacle of herself and kiss his neck. And even greater amount of will power not to sink her fangs on his neck and drink his delicious blood.  
  
Only the knowledge that he was there calmed her considerably and she was satisfied by just being close to him.  
  
For now.  
  
The last song had been sung and the last note had been played and the audience applauded when the curtains closed the stage. Celes felt a pang of disappointment when she looked at the cast as they bowed at the applauding audience.  
  
But she really didn't care.  
  
All she wanted was him. Strangely, in both ways.  
  
"It's finished," Sol said softly almost cooing her. She took a last deep breath, smelling the hot flowing blood within him before she let her breath out in a long sigh before nodding.  
  
She then, with great reluctance, sat straight up. But when she did, she felt that one of his hands were on her thigh, his thumb stroking her bare skin through the open slit of her dress. But when she looked at him, he had a sullen expression.  
  
"You have a weapon with you?" he asked. Caught unaware, Celes looked at where he was stroking and found that he was tracing the outlines of her thigh holster.  
  
"Just in case," she said making Sol very uncomfortable. He regarded her with such shock that it took her a few moments to figure out the reason for his behavior. When she did, she laughed.  
  
"I have no intention to use it on you, so relax," she smiled as he visually did. He started to remove his hand on her thigh but held it gently in place with her hand. "As far as I'm concerned, you could continue on what you are doing." Under normal circumstances, she would have already slapped a person for touching her, but he was different.  
  
And she was hungry.  
  
She did not know what factor drove her to even consider taking his blood. At first it seemed like the latter but as she spent enough time with him, she found that it was more of the former.  
  
In short, Sol had intrigued her beyond words and hunger.  
  
As she tried to ignore her hunger for his blood, she could not ignore her hunger for his love.  
  
Sighing, Celes looked at the theater's ceiling and almost shunned at the idea that she was falling for him.  
  
It things were what they are used to, she would greatly consider him as a person she would grow old with.  
  
But it was impossible now for she was a vampire and she will never grow old. And she knew he would. It would be unfair for him if she became a part of his life. A life where he would expect her to be with her until the end.  
  
In a sense she could be with him until HIS end. But she would just go on living in pain and sorrow. She could not bear that. Nor she could bear the thought of living without him.  
  
Racking her brain, she knew the only way to keep him with her forever. But she needed to dwell on it a little longer.  
  
For this was not a decision to be made lightly. And she felt that she needed his permission to do so.  
  
For the answer will affect their lives forever.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Sol asked, curious that his 'date' was silent.  
  
"Nothing," Celes dismissed it easily. "What made you say that?" But Sol only smiled and shook his head. Standing, he stretched and offered his hand. Celes hid her doubts for a while and smiled as she took it and stood.  
  
"You seemed to be in deep thought," he smiled as he took her hand. Immediately, she felt the heat that radiated from within him. It took her all she had for her not to satisfy both her hungers right there and then.  
  
And that will was dwindling when he came closer and rested his forehead on hers.  
  
"Very deep in thought," his voice was almost husky. And she did not resist when he bent for a kiss.  
  
All her hesitation disappeared as she closed her eyes and felt him closer and she nearly lost it as she felt his breath on her smooth face. And she simply waited. When she didn't feel anything, she slowly opened her eyes only to find him looking nervously around.  
  
"We're alone," she said as she tried to entice him back into that kiss. But the seriousness in his face erected all her defenses.  
  
"Vampires," he said in a frown. "Lobby." Celes didn't ask how but reacted. She drew her weapon from its concealment.  
  
Making their way towards the lobby, Celes could smell the blood of humans clearly as if she had drunk them herself.  
  
If she weren't too distracted she would have noticed it earlier. Concentrating on the job at hand, they entered the lobby only to be met by a horrible sight.  
  
Dozens of bodies littered the lobby but that was not what made Celes pause in shock. She was already used to the dead, her job made her see more grotesque images than this.  
  
It was the way the bodies were dealt with which caused her to gasp.  
  
All the bodies were stabbed in the head with a silver knife with holy wards on their foreheads.  
  
Celes suddenly touched the scar on her neck for it throbbed as she heard those awful footsteps.  
  
"Ashes to ashes," a deep voice taunted. Her pistol dropped from her trembling hands as she saw who came walking towards them.  
  
"Dust to dust," twin silver swords gleamed as the tall silhouette neared them. His glasses reflected the light from the room. His blond hair was straight up as usual, and his sneer made Celes froze in freight.  
  
"Amen," he said as he threw one of his blades towards her. Being a true vampire, COULD have dodged it but she was too petrified to think clearly.  
  
The blade sailed through the air and struck flesh.  
  
And blood had been spilled.  
  
.  
  
end of 6  
  
.  
  
A/n: please review. And thanks for those who did. 


	7. Rage

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing  
  
.  
  
Chapter VII: Rage  
  
.  
  
Celes realized that she must have been in shock for she felt no pain. The scent of sweet smelling blood filled her lungs as she gasped for air.  
  
Then she realized why she was not in pain for she recognized the scent of blood. Her eyes focused on the silver blade inches from her neck.  
  
A silver blade from Iscariot's Andersen.  
  
A silver blade, coated with HIS blood.  
  
Sol Aries Helios had moved to block the blade.  
  
Only to be stabbed in the top of his chest with it.  
  
"No!" Celes shouted as Sol stood to protect her but she knew his wound was fatal.  
  
"Oops," he said as he smiled.  
  
His heartbeat was slowing and his breathing was ragged. It took him all he had just to stand.  
  
Ever so slowly, Sol drew the blade from his chest as he glared at Andersen. Celes watched nervously as he completely removed the blade from his chest. Blood flowed from the open wound and her blood lust returned.  
  
But she immediately covered it with concern. She touched his wound gently, trying to stop the bleeding. But immediately, she realized it was a mistake.  
  
His blood was warm to her touch as it covered her hand. Her breathing had gotten shallow as she watched the blood trickle down her hand and his back. But her concern blocked all thoughts to actually drink his blood.  
  
"Sol," she called him softly. Sol's knees gave in as he removed the blade from his chest. Celes helped him up but she noticed the look in his eyes as he glared at the priest in vehemence.  
  
It was a look of hatred. And of pain.  
  
"I'm starting to hate that guy," he said hoarsely as if her was gurgling. She smiled softly but could not help but notice that his lungs were filling with his blood.  
  
"Why did you block the blade?" Celes scolded him but her heart was not in it. She could never get angry with him and she did not know why.  
  
"Obviously to protect you," he said weakly.  
  
"Why not just push me away?" she asked as she picked up her gun. But as she did, she noticed the reason why he didn't push her away. Several blades had struck where she would have been if Sol had pushed her to either side.  
  
Andersen had anticipated every possible move they would make.  
  
And Sol saw it before she did and made the only move to save her life. Even at the cost of his own safety. Snarling, the priest drew his swords and began to charge.  
  
Celes aimed at the charging priest but Sol suddenly jerked the gun upwards making her shoot in the process.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" she shouted but she never got an answer for Andersen was almost above them.  
  
Suddenly, a large chandelier fell on his head with a loud crash, burying him in metal and glass. Stunned, Celes looked for the spot her bullet had struck and found that the bullet had destroyed the chain that held the chandelier in place.  
  
"Let's go," Sol said as he tried to stand. Celes was still confused as she helped him up. Nodding, Celes unceremoniously lifted him and carried him on her shoulder. Sol groaned as his gut slammed on her shoulder.  
  
"This is not how I envisioned you sweeping me off my feet," he said. Celes just shook her head and immediately ran towards the exit.  
  
"That was very foolish," she said as she ran like she was carrying paper.  
  
"Perhaps," he said in a whisper. Celes felt his heart weakening but she dare not stop until they were safely out of harms way. "Put me down," he said. Celes was hesitant but did as she was told, resting him on a nearby wall.  
  
She then noticed that he was still gripping the blade that had struck him. And she was entranced by the blood that flowed out from his wound. She was licking her lips as she watched his blood drip away.  
  
"CELES!" his harsh and strained voice broke her trance and she blinked in worry. She cursed herself for even thinking of taking advantage of his weakness. "You must go," he said. Celes was abashed by his suggestion.  
  
"I will not leave you," she said and started to pick him up. But the cold silver blade covered with his blood on her neck made her pause.  
  
"Go I will kill you myself," he said. The seriousness of his tone and the determination in his eyes told her he was not lying. Shocked by that admission, Celes only looked at him in confusion.  
  
But then, he smiled to her sweetly and stood without any help. He then cupped his hand over his wound while Celes hungrily watched at his blood pooled into his cupped hand.  
  
Celes smiled in astonishment and glee when he offered the blood in his hand to her. With his consent and the smell of his blood, she lost herself completely.  
  
Celes Victoria began licking the blood out of his hand while sighing in pleasure. It was better than she had imagined. Warm and tasty, it felt sweet in her taste buds as she licked his hand, cleaning all the blood from it.  
  
She then turned her attention to his chest and began licking his wound, slurping the delectable essence from his body. Sol wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close to him.  
  
Suddenly, Celes realized what she was doing and immediately, pulled away from him. She still felt his blood on her lips and licked them clean and the guilt pounded in her conscience.  
  
"You knew?" she asked in a whisper. Sol nodded slowly and hefted the silver blade.  
  
"This is not the time to discuss this," he said as the sound of heavy footsteps echoed through the night. "I'll hold him off. Run!" he said as he slowly and carelessly walked towards the source.  
  
"But..." Celes tried to protest but when he turned to face her, he smiled at her contently.  
  
"We will be together again," he said. "Trust me."  
  
With those words, Celes walked towards him and pulled his head into a passionate kiss. At first Sol was caught off guard but was drawn into it. Never had her blood and carnal lust merged into had such intensity that she placed into that kiss. It was a whole new level of bliss for the young vampire.  
  
And Sol felt it too and was reluctant to part. But they did.  
  
"Come back to me," Celes said and quickly left him to his fate.  
  
Sol smiled as his destiny ran for safety. And he was glad that she had heeded his words.  
  
For he did not want her to see what he was going to do next.  
  
With speeds that no mortal could possess, Sol had caught the incoming blade that flew towards him. Now with a blade in each hand, he waited for his opponent.  
  
"Allies of vampires shall be punished by God," Andersen said as he neared him.  
  
Sol poised in defense and glared at the priest with vehemence.  
  
"Who made YOU God?" he asked in a clear and deadly tone. Andersen snarled as he charged with both blades in his hands.  
  
Sol Aries de Helios smiled wickedly and he approached.  
  
"Heaven or Hell," he said as he watched the priest come closer.  
  
Twenty feet... fifteen... ten. Sol brought the blades up. One to defend the other to attack.  
  
"Neither," he said and the fight has begun.  
  
.  
  
end of 7.  
  
.  
  
A/n: Thanks to those who reviewed. Is this story really skeptical? As for cliffies, they tend to heighten the reader's excitement. Thanks again 


	8. Endless

Chapter XVIII: Endless.  
  
.  
  
Celes Victoria stopped dead in her tracks and cursed herself for following Sol plea to leave him. It was more of a threat than a plea but the message was the same: He's trying to protect her from the degenerator.  
  
As a policewoman and a vampire, her pride would not make her run away from danger. Even though Andersen scared the hell out of her.  
  
Fear be damned, she was actually more afraid to lose Sol than facing that priest.  
  
And besides, he had left her hanging for more of him.  
  
Her mind was set when she ran back towards where she left him.  
  
The clashing of metal when she neared the place told her that Sol and Andersen were locked in a heated battle.  
  
But that was not possible. Sol was near death when she left him. How was he fighting him?  
  
When she reached the area, she saw exactly how. And it scared her.  
  
Sol was on one knee, his back was towards her. She could see that he had two blades stabbed into his left arm and one in his right leg. He seemed to be tired and there seemed to be something dangling near his mouth.  
  
And when he turned to face Andersen, Celes was shocked at what he was biting. And looking at the priest, she had confirmed it.  
  
Sol had the priest's arm in his teeth. That did not scare her. It was the fact that Sol was smiling like a mad man did. It was a look she had seen from her master time and time again. The sheer pleasure of being in the fight.  
  
The priest was agitated when Sol spat his arm to the ground and tried to stand, wobbling as he did.  
  
Celes knew that was an opening in Sol's defense but Andersen hesitated. Celes had this cold, dreadful feeling that the priest's impulsiveness had gotten his arm hacked off.  
  
Sol had already stood and brandished two blades against Andersen's one. But Sol was wounded and Celes still didn't know were he was getting his strength to continue.  
  
But somehow, she had a suspicion.  
  
"Sinners will burn in the fires of hell," Andersen said as he poised for an attack. "And those who gets in my way will join them."  
  
"Been there, done that," Sol sneered. It was like he was not himself. How she wished she could see his klutzy antics from her Sol.  
  
Her Sol? Celes stopped at that thought. Since when did he become hers?  
  
But the thought made her smile. But what she saw sobered her.  
  
Even with three blades sticking into him, Sol was the first to charge. All Andersen could do was defend for he was a bit of a disadvantage. Sol was relentless in attacking and never gave the priest a chance to attack.  
  
Sol had forced the priest's blade upward and he made his move. In one swift motion, Sol slashed Andersen's other arm, slicing it clear of his body. Taking advantage of his disorientation, Sol, stabbed both blades into his chest to the hilt. The priest stepped back and looked at Sol with fury.  
  
"This is not over," Andersen said as hundreds of wards came out from his severed part and enveloped him. "We will meet again, Druid." He then disappeared into the night.  
  
Sol, suddenly fell to his knees and collapsed.  
  
Immediately, Celes ran for him, not even thinking what had happened or why. She just ran towards him and held him in her arms, cradling him on her lap.  
  
"Hello," he smiled weakly as he saw her concerned face.  
  
"What the hell are you thinking?" she asked as she stroked his hair.  
  
"That I wanted you safe," he said as he reached and cupped her cheek. Celes almost purred as she rubbed her cheek against his palm. Surprisingly, it was smooth and not calloused.  
  
"I am now," she smiled and carried him.  
  
"Shouldn't I be the one carrying you?" he said and he coughed blood. Celes chuckled and walked towards his car.  
  
Not noticing for a second that his delicious blood that she craved was covering her.  
  
All she noticed is that he was in her arms and was safe.  
  
For now, that was enough  
  
**  
  
Alucard smiled as he witnessed the entire battle through his subject's eyes. No mere mortal could match the priest much less defeat him.  
  
However, he was no mere mortal despite his claims and antics.  
  
Indeed, the hunt had just gotten interesting. For right now, a great evil was forming.  
  
And this made the Lord of the Vampires smile in anticipation of a good fight.  
  
.  
  
end of 8  
  
.  
  
a/n: Sorry if I seemed down, Jeena1980. I'm not holding it against you. I like people who are honest. I had doubts that I could pull this off. I still do. I just hope that ALL of you will be patient with me as the story progresses.  
  
Thanks again and please review. 


	9. Eternity

Chapter IX: Eternal  
  
.  
  
Celes Victoria watched Sol Aries Helios as he slept in his bed while recovering from his wounds. When she came with Sol's limp body to the institute, he was near death. The doctors told her that his chances were slim and he would not live to see the morning.  
  
And she was in a dilemma. She was battling herself if she should bring him to the other side or wait. Quite frankly, she was getting impatient but there was something in his blood that told her that he would be all right.  
  
And the way he offered his blood to her told her more. It told her that he was prepared to give his life for her. That was more than anyone outside of the Hellsing Institute has done for her.  
  
With a deep breath, she had decided.  
  
Celes Victoria stood up and drew back the blanket that had covered him. Sol was lying on a medium sized bed, which suited her fine. But as he saw him, she could help but swallow.  
  
She now saw what she felt last night as she leaned on him at the musical. His muscles were finely toned and perfect to her opinion. Even though certain areas of her delicious torso were covered with bandages, it took her all she had not to reach out and rub her hands over him.  
  
"Delicious?" Celes chided at her thought. He wasn't that. He was scrumptious and maybe more. But her hunger for his blood was somewhat abated but her other hunger wasn't. And it was a good thing. It was far easier to control one lust than two.  
  
But when she saw his sleeping face, her thoughts of lust were exchanged with a thought of content. He was so peaceful in his sleep that Celes didn't want to disturb him, even though she couldn't.  
  
Sunrise was about a few minutes away when she had made up her mind. Looking around, Celes viewed his room. It was actually across hers so sunlight doesn't get in. Which suited her fine.  
  
She then went towards his door and locked it. He then turned off the lights enveloping them in total darkness. This also suited her for she doesn't need any lights to what she was about to do.  
  
Celes was still wearing her dress. She was waiting for the surgery to end but she was surprised that he only needed stitches but he had lost a lot of blood and was too weak. The strangeness of his injuries baffled her but she was too worried to care.  
  
All she wanted was him to be safe.  
  
Then she could question him all she wanted.  
  
Celes Victoria removed her heels and set them beside the bed. Sighing for the grateful release of her feet from their prison, she then removed her thigh holster and placed it on the table.  
  
She then began to remove her dress and slowly exited it to reveal her full glory never before seen by any man or vampire.  
  
Standing only in her black silk lingerie, Celes smiled softly and began unclasping her bra, freeing her well formed breast from their confinement. Now she was in her panties and garter belted stockings. If Sol was conscious, she would give him a heart attack, or sate her lust. The latter was more appealing to her and she actually smiled in anticipation.  
  
But tonight, that was not her purpose. Smiling softly, she carefully lay beside Sol and drew up the blanket and covered their half naked bodies with it. Still being careful to not disturb him, Celes snuggled closer, resting her head on the nook of his neck.  
  
She sighed in pleasure as she felt his heat. She could dream the things she wanted to do to him when he wakes. She knew he would be all right. And she will wait for him to wake.  
  
Even if it takes an eternity.  
  
For now, she was simply satisfied on being close to him and feeling the heat radiate from his body.  
  
All that mattered is that she was with him.  
  
Closing her eyes, she slept in his arms.  
  
*  
  
"I cannot believe that that klutz fought that Iscariot dog to a stand still!" Sir Integra Hellsing slammed Celes's initial report angrily on her desk.  
  
"The Degenerator ran with his tail between his legs," Alucard said in full mirth. "The boy has skills that would surpass a mere human."  
  
"I cannot believe that," Hellsing said almost in a growl.  
  
"Then he has an advantage," the vampire chuckled. "I would not underestimate him."  
  
"You sound like you speak from experience," Hellsing leaned her elbows on her table and looked at him with inquiring eyes.  
  
Alucard smirked as he began to faze through the wall. But before he completely disappeared, he glared at his handler.  
  
"I am," he said in a deep voice making Hellsing's heart stop. But she quickly masked this emotion behind a frown. But the vampire's tone made her stop and think.  
  
Was the boy hiding his true potential or was Alucard teasing her?  
  
Sighing, she decided that she didn't want to find out.  
  
.  
  
end of 9  
  
.  
  
a/n: sorry for the delay. Please review. I want your input in this. Thanks again for those who did. 


	10. Forever Knight

Chapter X: Forever Knight  
  
.  
  
Sir Integra Hellsing looked at setting sun from her office as she digested the words of the vampire. Perhaps there was some truth in his words however unlikely it was. But now she had other things in her mind.  
  
Alucard was smiling not because he found Helios amusing but because of something else.  
  
It was like the time Incognito came and created havoc.  
  
There was something evil lurking in the darkness and when Alucard was smiling, it meant that it was pure evil. An evil stronger than HE was.  
  
An evil the world has never seen.  
  
"Twilight has been a symbol of those you despise deeply yet you marvel it like it is God's gift to man," a deep voice said and Hellsing immediately whipped around and pointed her gun into the shadows of her office. "Ironically, it is."  
  
"Who are you?" she asked gruffly. She mentally chided herself for being so careless. Even she could tell when Alucard phased into the room. But her visitor was as quiet as the calm night.  
  
But there was no reply. Strangely, Integra didn't feel threatened. But she still kept her gun leveled, although she couldn't see her target.  
  
"Get the hell out of my office," Integra said as she cocked her gun, but she realized that something was wrong. Glaring at the shadows, Sir Integra Hellsing lowered her weapon and placed it on her desk. Standing straight, Integra held put her palm and waited.  
  
A moment later, a gleaming object came flying towards her and she caught it with ease. Looking at the object, she smirked and looked at it. It was the bullet clip from her gun. She then tossed it on her table beside her pistol.  
  
She sat down behind her desk and rested her elbows on it. She had her fingers interlaced and her eyes still on the shadows.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked in a less harsh voice.  
  
"I have left my name when I left my life all those years ago," he said. There was something familiar about his voice that Integra cannot place. "But I assure you, I am a friend of Van Hellsing."  
  
"I do not know you and I have no friends," she said calmly.  
  
"I don't recall your name being Van Hellsing," the voice said tonelessly. "And I didn't say that I was your friend." There was a certain chill that emanates from his voice that Integra did not like.  
  
For it was beginning to scare her.  
  
The last time she was truly afraid was when she had found Alucard in the dungeons. And she swore she would not be afraid ever again.  
  
"And what business do you have with me?" she asked. She could easily had reloaded her gun and fired but she didn't know who she was up against. If she attacked, he would kill her. But he gave her back her bullets showing her that he trusted her. Or that he was too cocky that he believed that he could take her.  
  
And she believed that he could.  
  
"He would be displeased that his great granddaughter was the woman I see now," he said with out any remorse. It was like he was stating a fact. He was beginning to irritate her. She wished that Alucard were here to take care of him. Before her train of thought could go on further, he spoke.  
  
"The night has come and darkness reaches out for its victims," he said in a deadly tone. "The hunt is on." And then, silence.  
  
Sir Integra Hellsing fumed as she turned on the lights from the switch on her desk and illuminated the whole room. But the room was empty, as she knew it would be.  
  
Growling, she reloaded her gun and holstered it in her jacket.  
  
She somehow knew that he would return.  
  
*  
  
"HELP!" a young woman screamed as she was being pursued by two men. And these two men had only one thing in their minds.  
  
And that is to feed.  
  
The woman turned into a blind alley and instantly regretted it.  
  
A lone figure was standing in the middle of the alley with eyes that were hidden by the shadows of the dark.  
  
Fear had overcome her as she dropped onto her knees. She then cried in vain as she looked at the night sky.  
  
"Help me," she whispered. "Please." The stranger suddenly walked towards her and she knew that this was her end. She closed her eyes to await her doom. But opened them when a comforting hand touched her shoulder. Looking up, he saw the same stranger looking kindly at her and smiled. He then proceeded to stand behind her and patiently waited for her attackers.  
  
They didn't have to wait long.  
  
The two men barred their fangs as they saw the woman and the stranger.  
  
"Two for the price of one," one of them said. But the stranger smiled, making the men flinch.  
  
"The thrill of the hunt ends when the hunters became the hunted," the stranger said.  
  
"You speak nonsense," the other man said. "Vampires are the top of the food chain. And obviously we are it."  
  
"Obviously you are mistaken," he said as leaned and whispered on the woman's ear.  
  
"You'd better close your eyes," he said politely. "This is going to be... unpleasant." Nodding, the woman closed her eyes. "Better close your ears as well." She did as she was told. Looking at the vampires, the stranger's violet eyes glared and his pupils had slit. The vampires froze when they saw his eyes.  
  
"It's not possible," one of the vampires shook. "You're a myth."  
  
"Myths have truths," the stranger smile and suddenly vanished. One of the vampires suddenly heard his companion gave a gargled scream. The stranger had his fangs on the vampire's neck as he sucked the blood out of him. Then, the stranger stabbed the vampire with his bare hand through the heart and the vampire turned into dust.  
  
The other vampire didn't have a chance to move.  
  
Drained, he gasped his last breath and turned into dust. Sighing, the stranger wiped the blood from his lips and turned, only to find the woman looking at him in astonishment. Smiling, the stranger took out a pack of gum and ate the whole pack.  
  
"What are you?" she asked. The stranger only smiled and offered his arm.  
  
"Shall I escort you home?" he said. The woman smiled and shyly took his arm.  
  
"Thank you. But I'm looking for my sister," she said. Looking at the woman, the stranger smiled as he watched her.  
  
Long blond hair and shapely body, she reminded him of someone special in his heart.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked.  
  
"Andrea," she smiled. "Andrea Victoria. I'm looking for my sister Celes."  
  
.  
  
end of 10  
  
. 


	11. Awakenings

Chapter XI: Awakenings  
  
.  
  
Celes stirred as she stretched. For the first time in what seemed like an eternity, she woke dreamily to the sight of a red rose beside her pillow. Smiling, she closed her eyes and shifted into a new position, trying to return to her blissful sleep.  
  
But then...  
  
Celes immediately sat up from HER bed. She was shocked to realize that she was back in her OWN room wearing a pajama top that didn't belong to her. But when she breathed, she smiled as HIS scent filled her lungs. She knew whom the PJ top belonged to.  
  
And looking around her room, she knew who carried her to her bed. But how? He was injured and almost dying. And he looked like a man in perfect health as he sat on her chair with his legs propped up on the table in a lazy manner.  
  
His calm demeanor was greatly familiar for she always saw it on her master whenever he was bored. The only difference was, he was smiling at her.  
  
"Good afternoon," Sol smiled. He was wearing a black double breasted suit and a felt hat rested on the table. He dropped his legs from the table and started to stand up. Only to fall to the ground a moment later. Celes giggled as she looked at Sol as he tried to stand.  
  
"Do move so much just yet," she smiled. "Your blood escaped your legs."  
  
"At least I still have blood," he blushed as he saw Celes's curvaceous form. He practically swallowed and looked away. "When I woke up with a very lovely half naked woman wrapping her arms around my, some... ehem... let's just say every part of my body was working perfectly." It took Celes a moment to understand what he was talking about.  
  
When she did, she blushed and looked away.  
  
"Why am I in my room?" she asked shyly. Sol answered her just as shyly.  
  
"It is inappropriate for a woman to be caught almost naked to a man who is also naked in a room in such a compromising position," he said as he sat down by her bed.  
  
"Is that the only reason?" she asked as she slowly looked at his serene face.  
  
"No," his smiled faltered. "I needed you out of my room and you into clothes before I lose myself." He smirked. "I don't trust myself in my weakened state."  
  
"Oh?" Celes had a husky smile as she leaned towards him. Sol gulped as he saw her cleavage created by her ample breasts. His pajama top was a little too big for her and her breast swayed as she got up on all fours and inched herself catlike towards him.  
  
Sighing in defeat, Sol then smiled and placed a gentle hand on her cheek and leaned forward for a kiss. Smiling in triumph, Celes closed her eyes and waited.  
  
"Wipe that smirk off your face," Sol said playfully making her to open her eyes.  
  
"Wipe it off yourself," she said seductively.  
  
"With what?" he smiled as he came closer to her.  
  
"Think of something," Celes said as drew in closer. She could feel his hot breath as he inched closer. She shivered inwardly as she closed her eyes. Now she could have both her hungers fulfilled. A little more closer and she would touch his lips.  
  
But suddenly, a loud knock interrupted their moment. Celes opened her eyes and was thankful that Sol had looked away for she felt that her pupils had slit into their demonic state. But Sol's soft hand on hers calmed her and when her eyes returned to normal, she inhaled sharply when he saw that his pupils were also narrow like a cat's. But they immediately turned to normal as he looked at her.  
  
"Who is it?" Celes asked as she pondered at what she had just seen.  
  
"Ms. Celes," Walter's voice came from outside. "Have you seen Mr. Sol? He has wandered from his bed." A small smile crept into her lips.  
  
"And you think he wandered into mine?" she said slyly. She felt his blood heat through the door and knew that the steward was blushing.  
  
"Forgive me, Ms. Celes. I believe I am mistaken," with that, she heard him walk away. Only then did she sigh in relief.  
  
"You'd better see what he wants," Celes said as she stood, covering herself with her blanket. "He wouldn't be looking for you if hasn't got a reason. And I think it's important."  
  
"What puzzles me is that he thought that I was here," Sol smiled and stood his full height. "Is there a rumor going around?"  
  
"Not that I know of," Celes smiled and leaned on her table. "But after the incident last night, there might be some talk."  
  
"Three nights ago," Sol corrected her. Celes's eyes grew in surprise.  
  
"We've been a sleep for three nights?" she asked.  
  
"WE'VE been a sleep for two nights," Sol walked over and kissed her cheek. "You slept another day." With that, he took his hat and exited her room. "We shall continue our 'conversation' another time," he said and closed the door. Celes touched her cheek and smiled.  
  
"I'm counting on it," she dropped the blanket to the floor and started to dress.  
  
*  
  
"Are we prepared?" a voice in the dark asked.  
  
"All we need now is that bitch and her pet," a man in a black robe said.  
  
"If I know HIM he has already sensed my presence," the voice said. "Now we wait."  
  
"Until when?" the robed man asked.  
  
"Until I say so," the voice said in a tone that left no room for discussion.  
  
.  
  
end of 11. 


	12. Truth

Chapter XII: Truth  
  
.  
  
Sol was walking across the lobby when he caught sight of a young woman gazing upon one of the paintings. Curious, he neared her with great stealth and studied her.  
  
She was as tall as Celes and had almost the same frame. Her long blond hair was tied into a ponytail. Looking at her, Sol imagined what Celes would look like having tresses like that.  
  
"Hello," Sol said making the woman jump. When she turned to face him, he noticed that she had gray eyes.  
  
"You surprised me," she said as she clutched her heart. And he could tell that he did. Her heart rate was way above normal.  
  
"I am sorry," he smiled. "What brings you here?"  
  
"My sister, remember?" she sighed. "You told me to check out the Royal Protestant Knights Hellsing Agency and here I am."  
  
"Does she know about you?" Sol asked worriedly. "Does she know that you are a day walker?" the woman blinked in surprise and shook her head.  
  
"All she knows that my mother died giving birth to me," she said sullenly.  
  
"She doesn't know, huh?" Sol smirked. "She'd go nuts."  
  
"She'll go mental," the woman laughed. "Will she?" she added doubtfully.  
  
"She will," Sol sighed. "Why don't I go with you to see her?"  
  
"I'd like that," the woman smiled at him. "So... are you two an item?"  
  
Sol froze as he heard her. He decided to lie to her but instead he opted for the truth.  
  
"Not yet," he sighed. "I'm working at it though."  
  
"Good," she nodded.  
  
"May I help you, Walter?" Sol turned around to see Walter walking towards them.  
  
"Master Hellsing requests your presence," he said formally.  
  
"Just me?" he asked.  
  
"You and Miss Celes," he said.  
  
"Okay. Thank you. Could you do me a favor and show Andrea to the gardens? We will be with her after the meeting."  
  
"Of course sir," Walter bowed and gestured Andrea to follow him. Smiling, she bowed and followed him.  
  
"See you later," Andrea called out as she walked away. Sighing, Sol started towards Hellsing's office.  
  
**  
  
"Do you think it's a trap?" Celes asked Alucard as she heard the news. The Iscariot institute wished to meet Sir Integral Hellsing to discuss matters of importance.  
  
"I wouldn't trust those hypocrites even for the time of day," Hellsing spat. "But I'm curious of what they're going to say."  
  
"Probably demanding an apology from what HE did to that priest," Alucard chuckled. Rarely did Celes see her master without his glasses and hat. And he looked calm despite his sinister aura.  
  
Hellsing only sighed at that comment.  
  
"He's more than he seems," Hellsing said with a smirk. A knock on the door paused their conversation.  
  
"You needed me, Master Hellsing?" Sol asked as he entered the office. Removing his hat, he placed it beside Alucard's. He stood beside the vampire who was looking at him appraisingly. Celes couldn't help but notice the similarities on their features.  
  
"Yes," Hellsing said curtly but Alucard could sense that it was all a show. "Walter, Alucard and I will meet the Iscariots but I'm convinced that this is a trap."  
  
"Then don't go," Sol said before he could stop himself.  
  
"Hellsing will not give in," Hellsing said firmly.  
  
"Then expect the unexpected," Sol said.  
  
"We will," Alucard laughed. "Dogs will not destroy me."  
  
"That cockiness almost spelled your doom before, Count," Sol smirked.  
  
"Is there something we are not aware of?" Celes asked worriedly. Sol took the letter from Iscariot that was lying on the table and sniffed it. He then licked the signature at the bottom of the paper and looked at his employer.  
  
"This didn't come from the Iscariot Institute," Sol said much to the surprise of the women and the amusement of Alucard.  
  
"How did you know that?" he asked.  
  
"The paper doesn't have the smell of incense nor was it blessed," Sol explained. "They pay meticulous attention to the blessing of all their possessions. And this, although it may seem like Maxwell's signature, is a perfect forgery."  
  
"How did you determine that?" Hellsing asked.  
  
"Maxwell only uses ink imported from India," Sol tossed the paper on the table and sighed. "He doesn't use any other ink. If he doesn't have that ink, he's not signing anything. The ink on the paper is mass produced here in London and could be bought in any school supply store."  
  
"All that with a sniff and a lick?" Celes look at his disbelieving. "Anything else?"  
  
"The paper is recycled and the words are burned into it, not written," Sol looked sullen. "A demon wrote this letter." Before, Hellsing would think of him crazy. But events led her to believe that he was telling the truth.  
  
"You and Celes will remain here in case anything goes wrong," Hellsing said and stood. "You two will hold the fort and if what you said is true, and I believe it is, you will be on standby until called for. Understood?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am," Sol and Celes saluted.  
  
"Dismissed," Hellsing said. As they were about to leave... "One more thing Helios. How did you know so much about Maxwell?"  
  
"Because not too long ago I was assigned to assassinate him," Sol said in a cold voice. "Unfortunately, the order never came to finally kill him."  
  
"Thank you. That is all," Hellsing said nonchalantly. Sol bowed and left the room with Celes on tow. Hellsing looked at Alucard with a frown of confusion.  
  
"Was he telling the truth?" she asked.  
  
The vampire only laughed in mirth.  
  
End of 12 


	13. Trapped

Chapter XIII: Trapped.  
  
.  
  
Integral Hellsing did not like the feel of the place. For one, it was too quiet. Nothing stirred. And nothing seemed to feel right.  
  
Over the years, she had developed a sort of "sixth sense" for danger ever since her uncle wanted her dead all those years back. She had accustomed herself to trust her instincts. And tonight, her instincts were on high alert.  
  
"This doesn't feel right," Integral said softly.  
  
"You're right," a man in a dark cloak emerges from the shadows. Hellsing was on her guard but she sensed that this was not right. Actually, she sensed that this whole idea was totally wrong. But she tried to quash her feelings and tried to remain calm.  
  
Which was pretty damned hard at the moment.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" she asked curtly but she sensed that the man was sneering.  
  
"That is a perfect question although a bit flawed in grammar," he said as he slowly walked towards her. "The question is; 'Who in hell am I'?" The man suddenly laughed as he snapped his fingers.  
  
The room immediately illuminated with the outlines of demonic seals and wards. Integral Hellsing felt the power of the wards as the light passed her and she didn't like it. It was too strong. It was almost if...  
  
"Alucard!" she tried to warn him but it was too late.  
  
It was too late for both of them.  
  
***  
  
Sol suddenly stopped in stride as he felt a sudden disturbance. He suddenly felt constricted, as if he was bound in tight searing chains that burned his skin.  
  
He gasped for air as he dropped to the floor with tremendous force that Celes Victoria was by his side in an instant.  
  
"Sol!" she shook him but he was still trapped in his seizure. Suddenly, a woman she never saw before came to her running and knelt beside her.  
  
"Is he okay?" she asked in concern. Celes was taken back by the woman for she looked like her in most accounts but younger. However, her more immediate concerns lay with the suffering Sol.  
  
"He's burning up," Celes said as she lifted him up. "We need to get him into the infirmary. Help me." The woman followed Celes as she carried him with ease.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" the woman asked. Celes didn't know and she feared that it was a relapse from his injuries. She'd never forgive herself if something happened to him.  
  
Suddenly, Celes felt the gentle touch of Sol's hand on her cheek. She paused as she tingled from the touch. How can one man make her so giddy?  
  
"I'm... okay," he took a deep breath and smiled. "Please. Put me down." Reluctantly, she did.  
  
"Are you sure?" concern could be heard in Celes's voice.  
  
""I'm not going to die," he smiled but it didn't ease her tension. "Not yet anyway." He looked up and saw the two women together and sighed. Celes really did looked like her sister, Andrea.  
  
"I should leave you two alone," Sol said as he gave Celes a meaningful glance. But leaving them as they were could mess up things. "Celes, I'd like you to meet Andrea, Andrea, this is Celes." Sol saw Celes froze at the mention of Andrea's name.  
  
"Andrea?" Celes smiled as she shook her hand. "That was my mother's name."  
  
"I know," Andrea said weakly. She had thought that she was prepared for this day but words had failed her.  
  
"Andrea wishes to join the Institute," Sol said calmly to the surprise of both women, especially Andrea.  
  
"However, I do not have any skills I could contribute," Andrea said without missing a beat. She didn't know what Sol was up to but played along. Maybe, just maybe, she could be with the only family she had left.  
  
Suddenly, a flash of silver came right at her and Andrea caught it with her two fingers. Celes was surprised as she was when they found out that Andrea caught a silver knife by the hilt.  
  
"I think a little training would do wonders," Sol smiled as he walked over and took the knife from her.  
  
"What if you hit me?" Andrea frowned and was rather annoyed with him. Celes was miffed too. What if he DID hit her?  
  
"I wasn't even aiming at you," Sol smiled but then dropped it when he saw the seriousness in their features. "I am sorry." He bowed and left the room.  
  
"He's weird at some times," Celes sighed as she faced Andrea. "I'm sorry he did that."  
  
"He knew that I would catch it," Andrea said in a whisper. "He knew it before I did."  
  
Before Celes could comment further, a loud crash of metal could be heard from outside followed by mild cursing and grunts. When all was stilled, Celes sighed.  
  
It was hard to stay mad at Sol.  
  
Turning to Andrea, she smiled as she held her hand.  
  
"Come. I'll show you where you can stay," Andrea smiled as she followed her sister to her room.  
  
***  
  
A being of the shadow knew a trap when he sees one. However, THIS trap had been sprung.  
  
He felt it when the prey had been trapped.  
  
And now he knew not what to do.  
  
A gleam of light redirected his attention to two items on the floor. He walked over and picked up the said items, confused as to why it was there.  
  
It was the Casul and the Jackal.  
  
And he knew that things were worse that it seemed. 


	14. Inferno

Chapter XIV: Inferno  
  
.  
  
Sol was at a loss. The report had come in that Sir Integral Hellsing and Alucard were missing. Walter was delayed by a group of ghouls and didn't have a chance to save his Master.  
  
But Sol knew better. For he was linked with the two. For all his life he was annoyed with the certain link he had with the vampire but he could not help it. It was his fate to bear the curse.  
  
The curse of his life.  
  
But one consolation of that curse that he had a chance to meet Celes. One might think that Sol was mental for falling for a vampire but he didn't care. Insanity ran within his family, beginning with his grandfather.  
  
Jonathan Harker.  
  
Though his insanity was not that severe, it was the beginning of the family paranoia for Jonathan believed that a great evil was lurking in the night.  
  
The family paranoia stopped with Sol when he had witnessed first hand the evil that his grandfather had spoken of.  
  
Sol came face to face for the first time with a vampire.  
  
A vampire that killed his friends.  
  
It happened long ago while he and his friends were walking from school. It was a peaceful night and the moon was full and blatantly ignored his family's lesson about full moons and the night.  
  
And he had regretted it for the rest of his life.  
  
"You seemed troubled, Master Sol," Walter said as he looked at the young man. Sol had heard him come up to him earlier but pain no attention. His thoughts were ruffled as it was.  
  
"Quite," Sol sighed. "How's Lady Andrea's training holding up?"  
  
"Lady Celes was quite astonished that she was performing well," the steward said. "Permit me to be blunt?" with a nod from Sol, Walter continued. "She looks like Lady Celes."  
  
"She should," Sol smiled. "I wonder if Lady Celes noticed it yet."  
  
"She will," Walter said with certainty. "I also noticed that you two are beginning to get closer." He eyed Sol speculatively but he didn't waver. Sol will not deny that fact to anyone. "Nothing last forever," Walter said in a soft tone.  
  
"That's where you're wrong," Sol said as he faced the man. The vehement words that formed in his mind did not escape his mouth. He didn't want to get into that kind of discussion. Instead, he sighed and regarded the man seriously. "Where are we in the search of Sir Hellsing?"  
  
"Not much," Walter frowned. "No clues and no leads."  
  
"Then we must ask around," Sol said with a smile.  
  
.  
  
"I don't understand. Why are we here?" Celes asked as she, Andrea and Sol entered the basement of the British Museum.  
  
"We need information," Sol said as he opened a steel door that lead to a dark corridor. "I saved a friend from death and had her transferred here so she could enjoy the solitude she desires. No one knows she's here and I would appreciate that we kept this between ourselves."  
  
"There's an old soul waiting for us," Andrea suddenly said. "She could feel us coming."  
  
"Her powers had increased when she had been regenerated," Sol sighed. "She was quite miffed at first but after a while, she was glad for the opportunity to finish reading her books." Celes paused as she gazed at Sol confusingly. If he was saying what she thought he was saying......... this can't be. They reached the end of the corridor where another door marred their progress.  
  
Sol slightly knocked on the door and opened it.  
  
"I'm surprised that you didn't trip over the museum's artifacts," a wise voice came from the shadows. Celes's eyes widened when she saw the shelves of books and the candles that were lined on the shelves.  
  
Celes froze when she saw a child sitting quietly on her chair in the darkened corner.  
  
Sol smiled as he walked over and gave the child a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Hello, Lady Helena."  
  
..  
  
Sir Integral Hellsing awoke, suddenly feeling strained. She didn't know where she was or how she had gotten there.  
  
The last thing she remembered was a bright flash and Alucard getting captured by a force greater than she had ever seen before.  
  
She had been careless. She regretted that she did not heed Sol's warning until it was too late.  
  
But one consolation came from her mistake. In Sol's insistence, she brought something he gave her. And it might save her life. 


	15. Helplessness

Chapter XV: Helplessness  
  
.  
  
"Miss Helena?" Celes was close to tears as she walked slowly towards the vampire. Helena smiled softly and touched Celes's hand to tell her that she was real and not a ghost.  
  
"I'm glad to see you well, Celes Victoria," she said as he gazed upon her person. "You have changed but still you have not yet experienced the pleasures of being a woman." Celes flushed. At first she thought that she had seen a ghost but Helena's statement disproved that theory.  
  
Helena was one hundred percent real.  
  
"I saw you die," Celes said when she had regained her composure.  
  
"Not exactly," Helena said as she eyed Sol in dark mirth. "He saved me."  
  
"You did?" Andrea asked Sol in awe.  
  
"We will delve into the details another time," Helena was suddenly serious. "The Immortal has been captured?"  
  
"Yes," Sol said just as serious. "By whom we do not know."  
  
"But you have a suspicion?" Helena asked. "You have developed quite well but I sensed that you are still......... immature."  
  
"In some ways," Sol admitted shyly. "But I'm learning."  
  
"Still, you haven't bedded anyone yet," Helena said bluntly much to Sol and Celes's embarrassment. Sol's eyes immediately sought Celes's but he blushed she their gazes locked. "I see," Helena smiled slyly. She could smell their pheromones increase as desire controlled their body. However, Helena noticed that Celes's arousal was greater than Sol's. But Sol had learned to control his urges while the young vampire has not.  
  
"Have you two consummated?" Helena asked making the pair flush. It wasn't as if they hadn't thought of it but when Helena blurted it out it seemed to her like an ordinary occurrence.  
  
"I think that was a no, my lady," Andrea smiled in mirth. She didn't need any vampire senses to see that they were......... frustrated. But the vampire Helena merely nodded and looked at Celes intently. It was like Helena was scrutinizing her for something Celes didn't know. Celes, however, had a bad feeling about the whole thing.  
  
Helena smiled as she looked at Sol who was strangely nervous as if his life depended on what Helena might say next.  
  
"You have my blessing," Helena smiled at Sol who seemed to have forgotten to breathe. And when her words finally registered to his brain, he fainted. The ladies were surprised for Celes and Andrea did not know the reason for Sol's faint but Helena smiled cryptically and looked at the two ladies.  
  
"He will be fine," Helena assured her much to Celes's doubt. But the young vampire did not want to contest the wisdom of Helena. Sighing, Celes took Sol into her arm and gently laid him to a nearby sofa where she kissed him on the forehead before she turned to face Helena who was now smiling in mirth.  
  
"You have my blessing as well," Helena said making Celes more curious than before.  
  
"Why do I need your blessing?" Celes asked curiously but Helena didn't answer. Instead, she sat back on her chair and suddenly became serious.  
  
"Shall we continue?" she asked. Sighing, Celes nodded and held her questions for later. "There are vampires in this world that could match or surpass Alucard. One of them was Incognito," Helena closed her eyes to clear her feeling of the matter. It was hard to forget something as haunting as Incognito.  
  
"But Master destroyed Incognito, so who else is there?" Celes asked.  
  
"There are a few but they exist," Helen said. "Some can call out the elements to do their bidding and others call demons from beyond."  
  
"This one can trap other creatures of the dark," Sol wearily said as he still lay on the sofa. "But I doubt that he could best Alucard. And he's not a vampire."  
  
"How did you know that?" Celes asked cautiously. This was something he hasn't shared to her before. But there are a lot of things he hasn't shared to her yet. "Better fess up or I'll PUMP it out of you," she didn't know why but her words made both of them blush.  
  
And their spectators were enjoying the show. Andrea leaned over to whisper in Helena's ear.  
  
"How long do you suppose he's going to last?" Andrea asked. Helena smirked in thought as she eyed the two. There was enough frustration between both of them to ignite a dormant volcano. But she knew Sol better than anyone else and she knew that he wouldn't hurt a lady though she really doubted he could contain himself with Celes.  
  
"With the tension between them? As soon as the bread enters the oven," Helena smiled. Andrea felt her cheeks burn. It was rather odd to picture her sister and Sol in bed but she did admit that it was a very nice picture. They belonged to each other and to her it seemed like her duty as her sister to help her along.  
  
"I would wager that he would take it slow however......... um......... tensed he would be," Andrea said. "He's too much of a gentleman to be unromantic."  
  
"Consider your sister," Helena looked at the two who hadn't averted each other's gaze. "I had it from a very reliable source that she was ready to jump my......... she was ready to jump Sol the first night she met him."  
  
"I didn't know that," Andrea said thoughtfully. "But she seemed sated."  
  
"For now," Helena said but after a moment, she grabbed her chest in pain as she tried to breath. Sol was already by her side, comforting her with a gentle massage and soft cooing. Celes was curious of this behavior. It was like he was doting her as if she was a little child.  
  
It was quite sweet however Celes looked at it. When Helena was calming down, Sol frowned worriedly at her.  
  
"You need a bath," Sol said as he lifted her in his arms and carried her deeper into the room.  
  
"I will not let you treat me as a child," Helena admonished softly and she rested her head on the crook of his neck. Sol laughed as he paused in front of the furthest bookshelf. Looking at Celes, his pleading eyes asked for help.  
  
Smiling, Celes walked up to him and waited for his instructions. She found it hard to believe that she couldn't deny him anything from that smile.  
  
"Top shelf left hand corner, green book," he said and Celes pulled the book making a loud clicking sound. Then she knew what he asked of her. "Middle shelf, red book. Third shelf right hand corner, blue book." Again the clicking noise. "Pull the candleholder on your right." As she did, the whole shelf slid to the side to reveal another room.  
  
But this room reminded her of those old horror movies of mad scientists. To her, it looked like a dungeon laboratory but without the crude and ancient "devices" that was portrayed in those movies.  
  
The place was equipped with the most advanced scientific apparatuses she had ever seen. Not even the government had such a laboratory.  
  
Aside from the usual microscopes and beakers, the laboratory was filled with chemicals that were stored in a secured cabinet and computers.  
  
In the middle of the laboratory was a cylindrical chamber that made Celes nervous. Horror movie indeed! Past, present and future horrors entered her mind. From zombies to genetically engineered bio weapons. This was the expression that engulfed her when she saw the laboratory.  
  
At the far corner were casket like chambers lying on the ground. It seemed like there were......... inhabitants in each casket. A shiver crept into the nape of her neck when she saw the bodies in the caskets. Most of them wore dresses from the 1800's but some of them were about forty years old.  
  
"What is this place?" Andrea asked as she wrapped her arm on Celes's. The woman was frightened and Celes shared that fear.  
  
"This is my laboratory," Sol said as he gentle sat Helena on a bed by a lone glass casket. He began removing Helena's clothes making Celes frown in displeasure.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked in a heightened tone. Sol looked up looking confused. He had successfully removed Helena's gown, who was now wearing her unmentionables. Even though Helena was garbed in formal clothes of the past century, her underwear, consisting merely of silk garter belts, stockings and knickers, were more fashionable than Celes's.  
  
When Sol looked at Helena, he suddenly froze.  
  
"Celes, Andrea, help me please," he pleaded as he stood there in indecision. Immediately, Celes and Andrea were beside him. "Celes, would you......... that is......... she needs to be cleaned. I'll get a basin of water and a sponge." Nearly tripping as he left, Sol sighed gratefully and went for the water.  
  
"Even though he treats me as a child, he respects me as a woman," Helena softly said as she tried to stand, only failing for she lacked the strength. "I never met a man like him."  
  
"Neither did I?" Celes smiled as she helped Helena remove her underwear. "Fancy knickers," she commented making Helena smile.  
  
"I practically dragged Sol into that shop," her smile grew. "He was swooning as if to faint when I showed him what I picked."  
  
"I could believe that," Andrea said as she met Sol halfway and took the basin from him.  
  
"I'll start the chamber," Sol said as he backed away, not before tripping on one of stools by the table. The ladies braced as they hear an all too familiar crash and sighed.  
  
"He'll never change," Helena said as the last article of clothing was removed from her person. Andrea covered her with a silk robe as she marveled the vampire's body. Though like a child, her body was taking form of a woman. Celes blushed when she thought of Helena as sexy.  
  
Suddenly, the glass casket came to life. Celes noticed that there were cables attached to the casket and a small LCD screen by the head of the casket.  
  
Sol came up, obviously uncomfortable, and tried to smile.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked. Helena nodded and stood. She removed the robe making Sol swallow. With a deep breath, Sol walked up to her and carried her towards the casket. He then gently placed her inside the casket and smiled.  
  
"A few more of these and you'll be good as new," Sol said as he lovingly kissed her forehead.  
  
"You will not stop treating me as a child, will you?" Helena asked making the women smile.  
  
"Not even when death takes me from you," he said and closed the lid. He then tapped a few keys on the console. With a last look, he smiled. "Ready?" when she nodded, she closed her eyes and the casket immediately was filled with a reddish fluid that resembled blood but a lot thinner.  
  
When Sol was satisfied with the readings on the console, he motioned the ladies to follow him to a living room space behind the laboratory. The living room resembled the parlors of 18th century England with its elegance and beauty. What's more that they could still see Helena's casket where they are.  
  
When they were seated, Celes could not curb her curiosity anymore.  
  
"What was that about?" Celes asked a weary Sol.  
  
"Before that I must explain the nature of how I found her, Please bear with me," he sighed. "When I found her, she was badly burned and merely a head."  
  
"I know" Celes grimaced as the scene replayed in her mind. Sol's face was passive but continued on.  
  
"I immediately rushed to this laboratory and, in my fit of desperation, engaged the regeneration chamber."  
  
"Regeneration Chamber?" Andrea was confused.  
  
"It's the large cylinder in the middle of the lab," he said nonchalantly. "It hasn't been tried before but I used a method that had been studied from time immemorial. Ever since humans have the ability to think, they try ways upon extending their lives, wishing immortality. It wasn't until fifty years ago that a prototype regeneration fluid had been discovered. It was called the elixir of life or what other called it a potion made from the Philosopher's stone."  
  
"You don't actually believe in that?" Celes asked.  
  
"Not in the general sense," Sol admitted. "But the scientific discovery launched a unprecedented search for the so called secret to immortality. Many had tried but failed."  
  
"You succeeded?" Andrea asked.  
  
"No," Sol sighed. "Reviving humans are a pain. The brain functions deteriorate when the brain lacks blood and oxygen. Look what happened to Frankenstein's creation. Then I heard in a suburb in Northern America that the dead had risen because of some virus. The dead had reanimated but they were worse than ghouls. Only drive they had was to eat other humans.  
  
"Reviving Vampires was as complicated as reviving humans but Helena was still alive, or moving or undead......... anyway, she could be saved. The regeneration chamber was filled with a concoction of my own designs......... although I may have borrowed some techniques from others.  
  
"The fluid composed mainly of blood belonging to a creature called a Dhamphir or what you call a mixed breed."  
  
"Mixed?" Celes was confused.  
  
"A vampire/human child," Sol said as he glanced at Andrea who fidgeted. "That and mixed with reanimates. But it didn't work. Helena was rejecting the formula so I exchanged the Dhamphir's blood with a blood of a creature called a Druid."  
  
"What's a Druid?" Andrea asked. Sol sighed as he looked at Helena's casket.  
  
"A Druid, my ladies, is a Vampire's vampire."  
  
.  
  
a/n: Thanks for the encouragements. Was this long enough? Anyway, more explanations on Helena's return next chapter also an overview about the druid. 


	16. vampire

Vampire:  
  
.  
  
"Isn't a Druid some sort of pagan worshiper?" Andrea asked as he eyed Sol carefully. Sol, in the other hand, sighed as he massaged his forehead.  
  
"I was mistaken," he said sheepishly. "They called the creature THE Druid."  
  
"Any particular reason?" Celes asked as she glanced at the casket containing Helena.  
  
"The Druid is a infamous mythical creature among the vampires. Though no one can seem to verify it, the Druid drinks vampire blood." Celes immediately froze at this discovery. There was a creature that victimizes vampires and Sol was talking about it like it was nothing of consequence.  
  
"Why is he called the Druid?" Andrea asked as she noticed her sister's discomfort. Sol smirked as he leaned on the couch.  
  
"Quite frankly, he used to be one," Sol sighed. "A group of them practiced their rites in Stonehenge one night and a group of vampires slaughtered them all. When they left, they didn't notice a dying Druid clutching his book of spells where it opened to a unique spell. This spell transforms the individual into a creature with terrible powers that craves vengeance. Not knowing what it really did and the Druid was in a state of delirium, he cast the spell upon himself. And the change was instantaneous.  
  
He felt his body transform and felt the power within him. After the transformation, the Druid noticed one thing... ... ... he was hungry. So he grabbed the nearest thing he laid his hands on.  
  
"He grabbed the vampire that drained his blood."  
  
By this time, Celes was panting in the mixture of fear and lust. The talk of blood had gotten her going and the adrenalin rush from her fear added to that lust.  
  
"What happened next," Andrea asked as she eyed Celes in caution. She was behaving erratically and Andrea feared that she could not be controlled. Andrea could hear Celes's heart beat at an increasing rate. This was peculiar considering vampire hearts do not beat.  
  
"The vampires were never heard from again," Sol's eyes narrowed as he watched Celes's condition worsen. She was controlling her lust but it had looked like she was losing it.  
  
"Centuries had passed and the myth grew," Sol continued as he slowly walked towards Celes who was eyeing him like he was tonight's dinner. "A century ago, a man witnessed the killing of a vampire by the Druid." Sol leaned forward and leaned his hands on the armrest of Celes's chair. "He said that the female vampire was in full ecstasy as the Druid traced the vein of her neck."  
  
To Celes's delight, Sol traced her vein with his finger. She giggled as she could smell the blood within him. Andrea knew that this was a bad sign. Celes was too far gone to listen to reason but why was Sol encouraging her?  
  
"Then it was said that the Druid roamed his hands all over her body in an arousing way," Sol's hands began to playfully caress her flat belly then his fingers gently touched the underside of her ample breast making Celes gasp at the contact. His other hand slowly trailed downwards and caressed her womb. Andrea couldn't believe what was happening. Her sister and Sol were going to do IT right in front of her. And all she could do was gape and watch. At this rate she was going to lose her bet.  
  
"Then," Sol continued huskily almost in a whisper. He leaned further so that he had access to her neck and Celes of his. "When the vampiress was at the height of sexual bliss, the Druid bites her neck and sucks the blood out of her undead body." With his lips, Sol bit and teasingly tugged at the skin on her neck. Celes, however, was more direct.  
  
As she smelled his blood within him, she licked the entire length of his neck with her hot tongue. Sol sighed in pleasure as the rough, soft texture of her tongue caressed his neck. He didn't want her to stop. HE didn't want to stop. But her tongue suddenly froze and he could feel her hesitation.  
  
Sol released his hands from their caresses and suddenly held her tight. Andrea was confused but she could hear the sniffles that came from her sister.  
  
Celes was crying.  
  
"There, there now love. It's okay," Sol said as he gently stroked her back when she was hesitant to move.  
  
"I......... I......... I couldn't control myself," Celes shakily said. Sol pulled her away so he could see her but Celes averted her gaze. She was too ashamed to look at Sol. She was sure she could control her lusts but there was something about him that made her want to ravage him and submit him to all the pleasures of man and vampire.  
  
Slowly, when she looked at his face, her heart felt heavy.  
  
Sol was giving her the sweetest and most serene smile she had even saw him made. IT was a smile of understanding, a smile of love. It was a smile that she did not deserve.  
  
Celes broke there and then. She buried her head on his shoulder and cried.  
  
"I almost bit you," she said between sobs.  
  
"I know," Sol gently said as he stroked her hair. "It's okay."  
  
"But I almost killed you," Celes looked at him into his eyes but only saw compassion and understanding.  
  
"You will never kill me," Sol assured her as he picked her up into his arms and slowly walked towards the bed. "And what ever you do, I will still like you." Slowly, Celes's sobs subsided as she shyly looked up to him like a little child searching for reassurance.  
  
"Really?" she asked. Sol laid her on the bed and kissed her on her forehead.  
  
"Really," he said as he drew up the covers to her neck. "Now be a good girl and rest. We'll continue our discussion later." With a smile and a sigh, Celes closed her eyes and not before long was fast asleep.  
  
Giving her a soft peck on the lips, Sol smiled and returned to an awed Andrea.  
  
"You have great control over your desires," she admired.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Sol breathed deeply. "If she bit my neck we'd be doing it right here and then."  
  
"Still, I admired you for it," Andrea smiled as she saw Sol in a new light. "How long must Lady Helena stay in that chamber?"  
  
"Two hours," Sol sighed. "She's still a long way from recovery. But we're getting there." Andrea looked at the casket with sad eyes as she saw the frail vampire floating within.  
  
"She knew that Celes and I are sisters," she said softly.  
  
"It's rather obvious," Sol looked at her and smiled. "Even Celes has her suspicions. You'd better tell her before she finds out from others."  
  
"I will," she promised. "I also observed that Lady Helena was eyeing your neck."  
  
"I don't get it with women and necks," Sol sighed much to Andrea's mirth. "Oh sure! Laugh now. When it's your turn I'll run for the hills."  
  
"I'm not going to bite you," Andrea smiled. Looking at Sol nervous just was hilarious.  
  
"One vampire I could handle," he said mostly to himself. "Add one whose lust for both blood and carnal manifests at the same time might pose a problem." He then turned to glare at her. "If you join them it would be a bloody nightmare."  
  
"Shame," Andrea laughed. "I was hoping to ask Celes and Helena to share you with me."  
  
Sol couldn't understand how one sentence could fill him with dread.  
  
**  
  
Sir Integral Hellsing sat in her cell waiting what her captors would do to her.  
  
But she was not afraid.  
  
For she was Hellsing.  
  
And she had a way to escape.  
  
All she needed was the opportune time.  
  
.  
  
a/n: Sorry if it was a little short. Please tell me what you think of it. 


	17. helena

Chapter XVII: Helena  
  
.  
  
"What is this place, anyway?" Andrea asked as she wandered through the lab. "It looks like something that came out from a horror movie." True to her words, there are parts of the lab that she was reluctant to enter for she was afraid she might find something vile.  
  
"Before World War II this used to be one of the storage facilities of the museum," Sol said as he lovingly caressed Celes's hair. "During the war, they turned it into a bomb shelter. Then after the Korean War, they had it upgraded into a nuclear fallout shelter. No one knows about this, not even the city engineer."  
  
"How did you come across it?" she asked. Sol was silent as if he hasn't heard the question. Andrea knew a hint when she saw one. He did not like talking about his past. Instead, she ventured to another topic.  
  
"How well do you know Lady Helena?" she asked but his answer shocked her.  
  
"Intimately," he said. Andreas's eyes widened from his answer.  
  
"We've known each other for so long that we know how the other one thinks or feels. I knew the moment that Incognito had almost killed her. It was a damned shame that Alucard killed him. I myself would have tortured him, broken him and left him suffering for millennia to come." Andrea looked at his eyes and saw an anger that no human could possibly possess. And that fact frightened her.  
  
"Who is her sire?" she asked. Sol's eyes turned deadly as he glared at her but after a moment, sighed and his regular features returned.  
  
"Was, is the perfect term," he said icily. "He was killed not one hour after she was turned. Helena has friends that cares deeply of her."  
  
"That I do not doubt," she tried to smile. That statement didn't answer her question and her curiosity has not quelled. But before she asked more, Sol looked at her with a saddened smile.  
  
"A young boy the age of Helena saved her from the vampire. I doubt that saved was the correct term for she still had evil tendencies for she still did not understand what was going on with her. He stayed with her for years, accepting what she is and tolerating her hunger.  
  
"But one day, she had avertedly bit his neck and drained his blood. She came to her senses moments before his life was extinguished and tried to save him. Helena did but the boy, now a lad, distrusted her. It hurt him that she thought to little of him and thought of him only as food. She tried to reason to him that she could not help it and that his blood was the most sweet and delicious and somehow fulfilling blood she had ever tasted. But then the distrust had settled in his brain and he was wary of her.  
  
"Then one day, another male vampire wished to call on Helena. He was a cunning sort. Used his so-called 'charm' to get his way. The lad saw through this and he protected Helena by killing him. It was so brutal that the lad suffered heavy injury but succeeded in eliminating the threat. The problem was, Helena saw it differently.  
  
"She thought that the lad was only jealous and she went ballistic. In his weakened state he didn't put out much of a fight. Not that he wanted to fight her. He just took her wrath calmly and with a smile."  
  
"What happened?" Andrea asked enthralled with the story.  
  
"She accidentally killed him," Sol cringed as he looked at Andrea with sad eyes. "She realized her mistake much later when one of her friends told her the parasitic ways of the vampire she fancied. Shocked her to the bone. Until this day, she always seeks for his forgiveness. But there is nothing to forgive." Sol reached out and operated a console. Helena's chamber suddenly drained and the lid was opened. Gently, Sol, with his eyes closed, helped the vampire out of the chamber. In his hand was a small towel and he used it to wipe the remaining plasma from her face.  
  
"Do you have to baby me?" Helena said evenly as she let Sol clean her face. "I AM older than you."  
  
"Only for two months," Sol smiled but didn't open his eyes. Helena sighed in exasperation and placed her still bloodied hands on either side of his head and pulled him into a passionate kiss.  
  
Immediately, Sol opened his eyes to meet the yellow pupils of Helena. Her eyes glint with mischief as she deepened the kiss. Sol was surprised and shocked and didn't know what to do.  
  
Suddenly, Helena ended the kiss and released Sol who merely slumped into the ground.  
  
"Tasty," Helena's lips curled into a smile and looked at Andrea who looked at her in confusion.  
  
"You know you look seductive covered with blood," she smiled. Helena looked at Sol who was now glaring at her.  
  
"Would you stop doing that?" he asked in a near growl. Helena only smiled and licked her lips. She could taste the healing solution on her lips as her tongue ran across it.  
  
"Would you stop babying me?" she asked defiantly. Looking around the room, three pairs of eyes were looking at him. Three? Sol looked at Celes and found her looking curiously at him.  
  
Sighing, Sol turned and walked away.  
  
"What was that all about?" Celes asked as she stretched catlike but kept an eye on Sol.  
  
"Are you two an item?" Andrea asked as Sol passed her.  
  
"SHE would like to think so," Sol sighed. "Before she was turned, Helena was the sweetest most affectionate little girl. Though she looks cold, she became a wise woman though she does not look like it."  
  
"And how did you know that she was sweet?" Celes asked dubiously. "You know awfully a lot about her."  
  
"Careful Nat. Your girlfriend's jealous," Helena said as she walked sensuously towards the bathroom.  
  
"She wouldn't be if you weren't egging her on," he called back much to Celes's surprise. For one, he didn't disclaim the part of being his girlfriend and he didn't argue that she was jealous, because she was.  
  
"I should apologize for her behavior," Celes jumped as she heard him. She turned around and found him by her side on the bed. How did he get there so fast? And so quietly?  
  
"R... Really? Why?" she asked as she shook. She couldn't help herself. Whenever he's near, she only wanted to make him hers in everyway possible.  
  
"Strangely, the regenerative solution seems to render her intoxicated," Sol smirked. "And she acts like a drunken prom date whenever she finishes a bath."  
  
"Have you ever been in a prom?" Andrea asked. Strangely, Sol looked sullen.  
  
"I was too young to be admitted to Almack's so I missed out a few," he said with regret.  
  
"Almack's?" Celes asked.  
  
"Almack's assembly rooms."  
  
"But it has been more than a hundred years since there was an Almack's," Andrea said. "It used to be one of the most prestigious places in the early 18th century. Anyone who's anyone gets to attend." Celes looked at Sol suspiciously.  
  
"How old are you exactly?" she asked but he didn't answer. He just looked deep into her eyes and smiled.  
  
"Old enough," he said softly as he leaned forward. Celes held her breath as his face neared hers. The nearness was a discomfort that Celes welcomed but feared. She didn't want to hurt him again but he was a too strong of a temptation to resist.  
  
"You should stop before I would do something to hurt you," she whispered. But Sol had a reassuring smile that relieved her of doubt.  
  
"Short of killing me and breaking my heart, nothing you would do will hurt me," and with his statement, she felt her heart flutter.  
  
"I can't promise you I won't," she said as she gazed into his eyes.  
  
"Then don't," his voice was husky and deep. "Just give it a chance."  
  
"Sol, I'm a vampire. You're human. It won't work even if I desire it," she said softly. Sol merely looked at her as if she was crazy.  
  
"Are you saying that because I'm... human... it would not work out?" Sol had a look of amused defiance that she did not understand. "What if I'm not human?"  
  
"I refuse to turn you into the undead," her voice trembled but she could see humor in his eyes.  
  
"To be undead you have to be alive once," he said as his fingers trailed the contours of her body. Celes swallowed audibly as his hand rested lightly on her breast. "And I wasn't truly alive until I met you."  
  
"That... um... sounded like a line," she said as she relished the intimate contact. She really wanted it but she didn't want to hurt him.  
  
Suddenly, Sol's eyes were darker than the night. The intimacy was gone, in exchange was a soulless being that Celes never witnessed before.  
  
Sol blinked and his playful smile returned.  
  
"We'll discuss this later," he kissed her on her lips and stood. "I need to run an errand. Could you keep an eye on Helena?"  
  
"She's not going anywhere," Andrea, a bit disappointed that the scene didn't play out, sighed.  
  
"I should rephrase that," Sol said as he smiled. "She'll keep an eye on you. I'll be back before long." They didn't have a chance to question him further for he was already out of the door.  
  
"He can't leave me hanging like that!" Celes shouted when she had calmed down.  
  
"As I remember YOU were the one who didn't want to become intimate," Andrea smirked as she sat beside her.  
  
"I'm just afraid," she told her sullenly.  
  
"Aren't we all," Andrea sighed and patted her sister's hand.  
  
***  
  
Sir Integral Hellsing had enough. She refused to remain a prisoner for a moment longer. She took out from under her shirt an opal pendant that Sol had given her. She reluctantly took with her the pendant but when she saw Sol's eyes, she knew that an argument would be a mistake.  
  
Grudgingly, she admitted silently that he was right. She was trapped because she didn't heed his advice. Grasping the pendant, she realized that she had underestimated him.  
  
"When you find yourself in a situation you could not get out of, call for darkness," she repeated what he had told her. Sighing, she swallowed her pride and called for darkness.  
  
Instantly, the room became as dark as the deepest night. She felt uncomfortable when a single flame illuminated and a shadow appeared behind it. She felt a presence she felt before.  
  
"Good evening, Lady Hellsing," the shadow said. "And welcome to my domain." 


	18. darkness

Chapter XVIII: Darkness  
  
.  
  
"And who might you be?" Hellsing frowned as she tried to focus in the darkness. His voice was familiar and it only took her a moment to recognize it.  
  
It was the one who irritated her a few nights ago. Knowing that he was her savior irritated her more.  
  
"You're so gullible, you know that?" the voice in the shadow taunted. "Extremely curious too. You have already been warned by... what did he call himself now... Sol, that's it. But you are also wise to accept his help by calling for the darkness. And by doing so you called me."  
  
"I instantly regretted it," Integra said as she narrowed her eyes. He was starting to get on her nerves.  
  
"Would you prefer to be back in your cell?" the voice in the shadow asked rather sure of himself. "I know for a fact that your captors were preparing to do something vile to you." Unnerved, Integra frowned even more.  
  
"Describe vile," she challenged but inwardly cringed. The room temperature dropped as she felt the being behind her. She could hear him breathing on her neck as if he was smelling her or rather tasting her essence.  
  
"To put it mildly," he said huskily. "They were going to make you into a sex slave." Integra froze when she heard this but had reason to doubt him.  
  
"I am not lying," the voice said as he blew in her ear. "They have a demon with an... equipment the size of one of your cute delightful thighs of yours." Furious, Integra took a swing at the source but struck nothing but air. "Temper, temper, my lady. I spoke the truth."  
  
"Which part?" she growled.  
  
"Everything," she could hear the mirth in his voice. "An I do think that your legs are delightful. It's a pity you hide them behind those dreadful pants of yours."  
  
"These designer pants costs me a fortune," she frowned.  
  
"The way I figure you could save a lot more if you wore micro minis, thigh length boots and a tight tank top and get rid of that silly glasses of yours," the voice said irritating her further.  
  
"If I had my gun..." she threatened making the owner of the voice laugh. "Never mind my legs. Why is it so dark in here? Where am I?"  
  
"Illuminate," the voice said and the room came to light. The sudden brightness made Integra squint as her eyes tried to adjust. "Sorry," the voice said and the light dimmed. "Better?"  
  
"You confuse me," Integra, thankful for the change of lighting, smirked. "A while ago you were acting like a sex depraved lunatic and now you are genuinely concerned about me." When her eyes had adjusted she found herself in a drawing room of old Victorian design. Standing in between two windows hiding from the light of the rising sun was a being in a black cloak leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.  
  
"Sorry about that," he sighed. "I have a bad habit of voicing my thoughts."  
  
"And your thoughts wandered somewhere it shouldn't been," she smirked.  
  
"I don't know about that," she could hear the tease in his voice. "You are a remarkable woman and strong women turn me on."  
  
"Then turn yourself off," she growled. The cloaked on laughed heartily as his head turned towards her.  
  
"I can't," he said. "But I can wait. Now to business."  
  
"Business?" Integra arched an eyebrow. "What business do we have to discuss?"  
  
"You have questions about your abduction, yes?" his voice turned serious all of a sudden that it took her by surprise.  
  
"Yes," she managed weakly.  
  
"Then I have something you want," she could imagine him smiling beneath that hood.  
  
"In exchange?"  
  
"Let's leave it fate," he took out a coin and stood straight. "Tails, I tell you without payment."  
  
"And heads?"  
  
"Heads, I still help you but you have to agree to the method of payment later," Integra knew that there was a catch.  
  
"What kind of payment?" she asked.  
  
"I can't tell," he said. "Those are the terms." She really didn't have anything to go on but she didn't see anything wrong in accepting his help.  
  
"Toss it," she sighed. Tossing it in the air, the cloaked one let it fall into his palm. To Integra's dismay, it landed heads.  
  
"They were after the vampire Alucard, that you know already," the cloaked one said as if the win was nothing to him. "And not to break your ego, they weren't after you."  
  
"They didn't want me alive?" she was confused. By the abduction and by him.  
  
"The authors aren't but those in your prison did for reasons I already gave," he walked towards one of the sofas.  
  
"They want me dead," she realized the fact with clarity. "Why?"  
  
"You are the only one who could control him," he said seriously. "And you could find a way to free him from his present prison."  
  
"Prison?"  
  
"He's being sealed by a powerful ward that even you could break him out of. Not even unsealing him completely would help."  
  
"What does that mean?" she was getting more confused by the minute.  
  
"Meaning they don't need you," he said with a hint of darkness. "In fact they consider you a nuisance."  
  
"They do?"  
  
"Of course," he said. "I would too if you messed up with my plans."  
  
"What now?" she asked. "Do you think I should give up?"  
  
"On the contrary. We must find Alucard and free him."  
  
"You seem a bit sure of yourself," Integra huffed. "Assuming we find him, how are we going to get him out?"  
  
"I'm working on that," he said. "But first we need help."  
  
"I suppose," she grumbled as she glared at him. "But I'm agreeing with your proposal under protest." He casually shrugged irritating her even more. "We need to go back to my castle."  
  
"I need to assemble our team," he walked towards the window and nodded. "Our pointman has just arrived." Curious, Integra went and peered out the window. Much to her surprise and chagrin, a silver Austin Martin pulled up and parked in front of the townhouse, she supposed.  
  
"I knew he was going to be a pain," Integra said as she saw the driver exit the vehicle and walked towards the door. "He's been playing all along."  
  
"Actually, he's really a clutz," the man gave a heavy sigh that Integra knew was frustration. "He learned to harness that weakness into a strength."  
  
"It looked like it's working," Integra said admitting that his way had merits.  
  
"He's still alive, that's saying enough," the man walked away and motioned her to follow. "We must go. But..." Suddenly, Integra found herself enveloped in a bright light and when it died, she found herself wearing a dark blue ladies' business suit. Her skirt was shorter than she would care and she was wearing heels. She immediately stumbled as she caught her heel on to the carpet.  
  
As she fell forward, she expected to fall on her face but a pair of careful arms caught her before she fell. Looking up, she found herself looking at the deepest pair of blue eyes she had ever seen. From the darkness of his hood, it seemed like they were glowing. Those eyes were strangely familiar to her.  
  
"You'd better be careful, my lady," he said softly that she almost blushed as the words hid the true depth of his soul. This man cared for her. It was a welcoming feeling, something that she hasn't felt in a long time.  
  
"Lower the heels," she said as she tried to salvage her dignity. "Why did you change my clothes?"  
  
"They'll be looking for you," he said but his voice faltered. "We need time before they come for you. Sooner or later they will. And your hair tied in that braid, no one would recognize you." Immediately, she grabbed the back of her hair and sure enough, her hair was braided.  
  
"Let's get out of here before you turn me into something undesirable," she growled as she walked out the door, with lowered heels.  
  
"I'll never do that, Inty," the cloaked man said in a whisper. As if she had heard him, Integra turned and glared at him.  
  
"What's your name?" she asked curtly but the man didn't sense any venom in her voice. "And don't give me that crap of leaving your name behind. I need something to call you."  
  
The man smiled and took a scythe from one corner of the room and hefted it on his shoulder.  
  
"Grim," he said as he started to follow her. "They call me Grim." 


	19. 19

Chapter XIX:  
  
.  
  
Sol was as tense as a tightly strung guitar string. He knew it would be a problem when he saw her face. He recognized her immediately even in that getup for she wore a scowl that would have made mere men cringe.  
  
But he was no 'mere man'. Nor does his other passenger who sat directly behind him in his silver Aston Martin. Sighing, Sol looked as his left side at his scowling passenger who glared at him now and then.  
  
"As soon as this is over I'm changing into my regular clothes," Integra said as she glared at Sol.  
  
"I'm sorry, my lady," he said as his gaze returned towards the road. "But it's the only thing I know that would save you when the need arose."  
  
"If I had know I would be transported to this... chauvinist, I would have declined," she said curtly. Grim was leaning behind Sol's seat as his gaze never left her cream-colored legs.  
  
"Now that's not nice," he said in a tease. "I'm not a chauvinist. If I was I wouldn't like strong women."  
  
"Like me?" she finished for him. She felt his grin widen as he continued to ogle at her legs.  
  
"Of course," he said as, to Integra's relief, leaned back on his seat. "Any person who controls one of the most powerful creatures in Earth must be strong willed."  
  
"I'm not sure I had the fair end of the bargain when I accepted your help," she growled in annoyance. Suddenly, the air in the car chilled and Grim's voice became dark and deadly. If Integra was not who she was, she might have been frightened. But it was still unsettling.  
  
"If you didn't accept my help those creatures that held you captive would have their way with you. They will satisfy their animalistic lust on you for eternity. You would not survive and even if you have died, they will still use your carcass in their necrocphilic activities. You may be even turned into a zombie so they would enjoy your moans of pain for as long as your carcass is whole."  
  
Integra was silent. Never did she realize the gravity of her situation until Grim told her. Feeling her uneasiness, Sol glared at Grim through the mirror.  
  
"Stop that," Sol said in a voice that made Integra cringe. It took a lot to discomfort her and this was a lot. Then she realized that she had mistakenly misjudged him. Looking at Sol's eyes, she saw a coldness that could freeze a soul.  
  
But Grim's voice was just as cold.  
  
"I was telling the truth," he aid harshly. "If she didn't use that opal I would have gotten her out myself."  
  
"You couldn't find her," Sol said as his temper flared.  
  
"She would not have SURVIVED, Nathan," Grim growled. "Especially that she's a virgin." The car suddenly slid into a drift but Sol expertly controlled the car and prevented a mishap. The interior of the car warmed as Sol turned to look at her in surprise.  
  
Growling, she felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment. No one knew about that fact. But Grim knew her quite well.  
  
"So what if I'm a virgin?" she glared at Sol who was still giving her an incredulous look. "Many women are still virgins."  
  
"Since the cat got his tongue, I shall voice out his thoughts," Grim said in a satisfied tone. "But how could a beautiful woman like you be a virgin as twenty three?" with that, Integra blushed even more.  
  
"I'm not that young," she said softly but inwardly pleased for some reason.  
  
"Still, you look delightful," Grim said making her groan.  
  
"Will you not stop?" she asked angrily. "I will not tolerate your shameless nature." Grim chuckled as he took out a magazine. "What is that?" she asked but she recognized the magazine.  
  
"Victoria's Secret Catalogue?" Sol asked as he read it through the mirror. Alarmed, he glared at Grim. "You are NOT going to do it."  
  
"Says you," Grim growled back. "Ah, black lace." Suddenly Integra felt a change. Slowly, she looked under her blouse and saw that her undergarments had changed. As she looked at her legs they were covered in black silk stockings. "It also has a garterbelt you know." Instinctively, Integra felt her thighs and sure enough, she felt the telltale signs of the said undergarment.  
  
"Perfect," Grim said as he leaned and ogled at her legs once again. Integra was about to reprimand him but Sol stopped her.  
  
"Forget it," he sighed. "He gets pleasure in riling you up. The more irritated you get, the more he'll get into it." Realizing that he was correct, she relented.  
  
"Why did you pick these clothes for me?" she said in a grumble.  
  
"Because they look lovely on you, Inty," Grim said casually. No tease could be heard from his voice so she decided that it was true. Suddenly, Integra had a case of déjà vu. Those same words played in her mind when she was still a little girl.  
  
"What did you call me?" she asked as she slowly turned to face him but Grim had his head hidden behind the catalogue. Before she could inquire further, Sol intervened.  
  
"Do you know where they are keeping him?" he asked.  
  
"Haven't got a clue," Grim answered nonchalantly. "They are using strong wards. Goodie, thongs! I wonder what you'd look like with them." Integra was about to tell him off when Sol replied.  
  
"I hate them. Can't stand wedgies." All she could do was look at him incredulously.  
  
"Celes wouldn't mind," Grim said teasingly.  
  
"Won't do me any good," Sol sighed. "In her current state she would rip everything off before she could even notice it."  
  
"She can't help it," Grim said rather grimly. "You, my friend, are a lure. It's your nature to be extremely attractive to female vampires. I would have never thought that that was hereditary."  
  
"Lure?" Integra looked at him in confusion. "So your clumsiness is all an act?"  
  
"Not quite," Grim said apparently amused. "When he gets distracted he gets clumsy. And Celes is too much of a distraction to him. And when he gets clumsy that's when he gets good. Although, he's better when he concentrates."  
  
Seeing Sol like it was the first time, she realized that he had a strong soul within him. She had underestimated him just as Walter tried to warn her against.  
  
"You give credit where it is not due," Sol said softly,  
  
"So what's our plan?" Grim asked seriously. Integra could not follow the course of their conversation. The mood changes almost like the wind. At one time teasing, another bickering and the next they were serious.  
  
It confused her to listen to them. As long as the subject took it away from her legs, she was happy.  
  
"First we need to get the ladies," Sol said in full authority.  
  
"Your harem?" Grim asked but Sol ignored him.  
  
"Then we return to Hellsing manor."  
  
"Is that wise considering they are looking for me?" she asked trying not to show her worry.  
  
"The authors of this scheme washed their hands when they gave you to those sex fiends," Grim said almost in a growl. "They think that you are dead. They left you for dead. To them, you ARE dead. And with that disguise, no one will recognize you."  
  
Integra relented with a sigh. If they thought she was dead, she will take advantage of it. But one thing concerned her.  
  
"What of those creatures that wanted to... to..."  
  
"Rape you?" Sol finished for her. He glanced at his rear view mirror and saw Grim shaking in mirth.  
  
"They won't bother you anymore," he said in a clam demeanor that made her chill.  
  
"Just who are you people?" she asked but they did not answer.  
  
Instead, Sol continued to drive and Grim continued to ogle.  
  
.  
  
A/n: Hey guys. What do you think? This story is rated pg-13 but I have some chapters in mind that would kind of be out of rating. Like example two frustrated individuals... 


	20. regroup

Chapter XX: Regroup

...

"Must you irk her so?" Sol asked as he led Grim and Integra down towards his library lair. The hooded man shrugged as he hefted his scythe.

"It relaxes me," he said with a sigh. "You know that." Sol smirked as he shook his head.

"Playing tag with death is not my idea of relaxation," he sighed.

"But what if she gives in?" Grim smiled. "Besides, you have your clumsiness and I have my... perversity. It is our way."

"I don't want you to see you get hurt," Sol said as he smirked. "She's a tough lady and she's a handful."

"I'm more worried about you," Grim glanced at him. "Two vampires and a halfling?"

"What's wrong with that?" Sol glared at the cloaked man.

"Aside from having three women at the same time?" Grim looked at the ceiling in thought. "Helena's after your blood, Celes is after your... uh... seed and Andrea is... well, she considers you family. Under what capacity is still uncertain."

"They are under my protection, Met. And you know me," Grim sighed as he looked back at Integra. She was looking at him with much contempt that he knew his way was irritating her.

"But three?"

"We'll discuss this later," Sol said. "Right now we must figure a way out of this dilemma we're facing."

"He's always causing problems," Grim groaned. "Nothing has changed."

"She obviously did," Sol nodded in Integra's direction. "I thought you said she's a sweet girl filled with innocence."

"Obviously, those assholes who wanted power marred her," Grim's voice went deadly. "I should have been there with her."

"May I point out that you were _dead_ at that time?" Sol frowned. "And if you did return, they might had shot you in fear that you were a vampire or a ghoul."

"As my apprentice, I should have sent you earlier to take care of her," Grim glared at him.

"One, my apprenticeship only began when you were fully recovered from your injuries," Sol argued.

"_Injuries?_" Grim exclaimed. "I was dead for crying out loud!"

"Two," he ignored Grim's outburst. "I myself was incapacitated to do anything. As I remember, it was _your _plan that had us ended up like coleslaw. There is a time for everything, but this is not the time for this argument. Now, shall we forge a plan to release the immortal from his cage?"

Integra was within earshot of the conversation and she couldn't make heads or tails with it. From what she gathered they were older than she was but Sol only looked a year younger than Celes. The rest... she was confused. She realized earlier that these two should not be underestimated.

But what were their limitations?

Sol had bested Andersen almost costing his life. And this... Grim could materialize from one place to another, not to mention the ability to change her clothing at his whim. But somehow she felt that he would do everything to keep her safe.

"Lady Hellsing?" Sol brought her out of her thoughts.

"What is it?" she asked with an air of authority.

"I would ask that you behave yourself," he said in a manner that left no discussion. He then turned a corner and Grim followed. Why should she behave herself? As if he could read her mind, Grim answered.

"You have a tendency to... fly off the handle in unexpected circumstances," he said. He then turned to Sol and nodded. Sighing, Sol opened the door and entered a library. Without stopping, he waved his hand and the farthest shelf opened into another room.

Suddenly, without warning, an object pounced on Sol making him tumble back from the force. Integra was on alert but when she saw Grim shook his head in dismay, she relaxed and looked at the object that attacked Sol.

Celes Victoria was on top of Sol, straddling him as if he was a horse. And where she sat made Integra blush, and it's almost impossible to make her blush.

Celes was sitting on Sol's... groin area. She purred as she sensually leaned forward to taste his lips with a lick of her tongue much to the surprise of Integra.

"What took you so long?" Celes asked as she caressed his chest through his clothes.

"I was only gone for an hour," Sol calmly said as he looked deep within her eyes. Unbridled lust flamed her soul. And when he felt it within her, he swallowed. "Anyone care to explain how she got this way?"

"She smelled the blood inside my regeneration chamber," Helena said as she was pushed on a wheelchair by Andrea. "She recognized the scent and became... hungry."

"And I'm the main course," Sol sighed but was caressing Celes's back, trailing his fingers on her spine. "As much as I want this, we have work to do."

Celes moaned as she wiggled her hips, feeling him with the one part that controlled her thoughts for the moment.

"Your mind says one thing but your body says another," she teased as she felt the betrayal of Sol's lower body. Sol gulped as he tried to get away from her but he realized that it was a mistake to try. Even through the material of his denims he could feel her heat.

And that was not the only thing he felt.

Blushing, Sol sat up and gave Celes a passionate kiss. In the eyes of others, Celes seemed to devour Sol's kiss. It was like a craving she had.

A craving for his blood, a craving for his manhood.

A craving for his soul.

Suddenly, Sol could taste a familiar rusty flavor that was his blood. And just as sudden, Celes withdrew the kiss and blinked at him confusingly.

"Not again," she breathed. "I almost..." she shook as she touched his lower lip which she avertedly bit. Slowly, she got off from him and walked away backwards.

She looked at him expecting him to lash out but instead he looked at her with kind understanding eyes. She would have felt better if he shouted at her but she felt worse for nothing she did seemed to faze him. It was like he always expected her to kill him.

Disgusted with herself, Celes fled into the depths of the lab and tears filled her eyes. Andrea looked at the retreating form of her sister and looked sullen. When she looked at Helena, she was surprised.

The vampire also looked away as if she was in pain. Sadness filled her amber eyes as she looked away from Sol.

"Andrea. Let us find Celes," she said, still refusing to meet Sol's gaze. Puzzled, the young woman followed her instructions and pushed the chair towards the lab.

Sol watched the women go with sadness in his heart. He never wanted them to leave but left they did. Finally, he stood and stared into the darkness of the lab feeling his soul shatter at every receding footstep he heard.

Sir Integra Hellsing watched in silence at what had transpired. Sol had seemed to be willing to give himself to Celes but she woke from her hunger and leave with a full mind. The vampire Helena didn't want to see Sol's kind eyes as she and the girl named Andrea followed Celes. And for the first time since she met him, Grim did not crack a joke or change her clothing.

There was something more to these people than meets the eye.

Something she had yet to understand.


	21. past

Chapter XXI: the past

"What was that about?" Andrea asked as she pushed Helena's chair into the depths of the lab.

"Memories," Helena said almost coldly. But the despite the obvious resentment, Andrea felt her sorrow. But Sol's reaction when he looked at her sister freaked her out.

There was no surprise nor shock nor resentment. Only acceptance.

A person ready to die.

"People like Sol are the most dangerous of all," Helena said as she looked forward. "If a person had nothing to lose, he would devote his life into what he believed in. And in essence, going beyond the limits."

"Meaning he would do everything in achieving his objective," Andrea mused. "But he doesn't seem the suicidal type."

"Subterfuge," Helena closed her eyes. She, like many others, scoffed him off because of his antics and therefore underestimating him. And in underestimating him, she had lost the trust of a close friend.

"His antics are false, that I know. He uses them to trick people into underestimating him?" Andrea whistled. "Is that what happened to that Andersen person?"

"The reason Sol beat him is because he caught the Paladin off-guard. The next time they meet it would be a trial for Sol to fight him," the vampire looked at the young woman behind her and smiled. "People who misunderstood people like Sol end up losing their friendship with that person. Sometimes mistrust played an important part and sometimes... disbelief."

"You sound like you made that mistake before," Andrea said solemnly and by Helena's look she struck home.

"Nathaniel Harker," Helena smiled in memory. "He's been with me since before I can remember. His family was American. They moved to London after an incident he had not told me. Since he was the only child in my neighborhood, we became close friends."

"How close?" Andrea asked as she felt warring emotions within the vampire.

"Let's just say, despite my current form he was the person who made me into a woman." Andrea froze in her steps as she heard her say that. "Close your mouth before something enters it," Helena frowned as she felt the young woman gape. "And I was about seventeen at the time."

"Still..." Andrea slowly pushed the chair forward. "With your physique... How old was he?"

"He was two years younger than me," Helena kept her gaze forward as they went.

"And... how was he?" Andrea asked, genuinely curious.

"A lady does not discuss their amorous experiences to other people," she said tersely but Andrea could feel the embarrassment within her.

"That good, huh?" she teased. But Helena was silent. "What happened next?"

"Five years after that I killed him," she said it in such a cold manner that Andrea shivered. "And when I did... he had that smile. A smile of content that shattered my hate." Helena was once again silent and Andrea kept her silence in respect for the vampire.

Helena closed her eyes to keep the pain in her heart. The pain that she carried for more than a hundred years.

But a single tear escaped and trickled down her cheek.

Helena remembered the smile all too well for it was the only time her friend showed her his love.

"Why not shag her and be done with it?" Grim asked as Sol offered Integra Hellsing a seat. They were now in the living quarters of the lab. Sol was still puzzled that Celes had run off like that but he did not pursue. She needed time to think.

"You're losing your manners," Sol reprimanded but that did not stop Grim.

"How could it be complicated?" he asked. "She's a beautiful woman, you're a bloke. It's that simple!"

"Can we discuss this a different time?" Sol's voice demanded no argument and with a sigh, Grim slumped his shoulders.

"Very well," Grim relented. "So, what's the plan?" Sol felt Integra's reluctance in working with Grim for the simple manner that she did not trust him.

"The plan is to get Lady Hellsing a Knight she could trust," he gave the cloaked man a meaningful glance that made him growl.

"She still owes me," Grim said as he crossed his arms.

"Not another stupid wager," Sol groaned as he gave an apologetic look towards Integra.

With a huff, Grim took his coin out.

"Let's leave it to fate, Heads I go, tails I stay," he flipped the coin into the air and caught it in his palm. Opening it, he showed to his companions the coin.

It was heads, much to the relief of Integra.

"Very well, what do you propose?" Grim asked Sol who, to the Head of the Hellsing Institute, was forming a plan.

"She needs someone she could trust fully. We do not qualify for she's still wary. We need someone cool headed and can think through any situations." Grim growled and then sighed.

"Fine," he said. "I'll wake him up."

"But what about my fee?" Integra couldn't help but ask. However, Grim only chuckled and walked towards the depths of the lab.

"Give it to my _replacement_," he said strangely calm. He was not talking in his usual haughtiness but in a calm and kind voice she had yet to hear from him. "Farewell, my Lady. Stay Lucky." And with that, he was off.

Stay Lucky.

Her friend Meteo always told her that whenever he departed or said goodnight. It was like he was casting a spell over her so that lady luck shall always be with her.

And when he never returned, she stopped believing in luck.

"Where is he going?" she asked.

"First to call a friend and then back into the shadows," Sol said as he lay down on the bed.

"HE confuses me," Integra said. "He disgust me but then I feel safe when he's close."

"He's always like that," Sol said. "You must understand. We work in the pretence of irony. But to divulge that is to divulge our secrets."

"I've never heard of you before," Integra said as she looked at him lying there.

"That's because we left no one to tell the tale," his voice was extremely cold. Colder than anything she had heard before. It was like he was a void that engulfs the life of others.

Even hers.

Not even Alucard scared her like this.

"You cannot control me, Lady Hellsing," Sol sat up and looked at her without emotion. "And that frightens you, doesn't it?"

"For some reason, no," she was puzzled at her admission. "And for that same reason you feel like a brother I never had." With this, Sol laughed.

"You're a gem, you know that?" he smiled suddenly making Integra blush.

For some reason.

"Anyway," he sighed as he stood. "We've better get to the cryogen chambers."

"What's there?" she asked.

"A friend."


End file.
